The Heart of a Clown
by Pixie Moon Angel
Summary: Ok,I'm not really sure about the summary. Basically,Lita joins the circus and meets Trowa and the other GWboys. Will love blossom under the big top? Or will another pilot win her heart? Just read the story,duh.Future swearing,so I thought I'd just rate it
1. New Life,New Beginning

Okay,here's another story by me. I don't own any of the characters. *pouts in a corner*. But I'm writting this story anyway. I love Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossovers. If I do happen to get my grubby little paws on any characters,you'll be the first to know. Well *coughs* on with this fablous story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After days of traveling,Lita finally reached the circus she was applying for a job at, She was tense and nervousness was eatin at the pit of her stomach. But this would be a start of a new life for her.So why was she shaking? Nerves,she told herself over and over.  
As she walked the grounds,looking for the manager,she could feel everyone looking at her. But,ignoring them,she walked up to a man who had to be the manager from his neat clothes.  
"What do you want," he asked her in a harsh voice.  
"I'm here to try out for the job of acrobat," she replied in a harsh voice.  
"Got any experience,girl," he asked roughly.  
She dug around in her backpack and pulled out some papers. He scanned them then looked her over.  
"Well,you have the papers. Do you have the skills?"  
"Of course.Would you like me to demonstrate,"she asked hopefully.  
"What do you think? Do you walk tightwire?"  
"With ease," Lita scoffed. He showed her inside and led her towards a tightwire that was about twelve or thirteen feet off of the ground. Lita climbed to the top with ease.  
Deciding to pull out all the stops,Lita walked out onto the thin wire and readied herself for the complicated serise of tricks.  
  
When she climbed down again,she saw the awe on the manager's face. A young man with strange bangs was now standing beside him. Lita tried to read his eyes but they were closed off. Something was different about him.  
"The job is your's," the manager said,shaking her hand vigrously. "This is Trowa Barton. He's our clown."  
Lita extened her hand to Trowa,who shook it lightly,not saying a word.  
"My name is Lita Kino," she said politely."But my stage name is Lily."  
He nodded without a word. She looked away uneasily. Does this guy ever talk,she thought to herself.  
"Well,Lily," said the manager excitedly. "Don't think for one minute this is going to be easy. Now,I want you to stretch, Double time! Move!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well,what do ya think? I kinda liked it,personally. But I'm a greaser,so whadda I know? Greasers are tuff,man. Johnny is my man,and if anyone has any beef about it,BRING IT!  
In case no one knows what I'm talking about,it's a book called The Outsiders. My favortie book. Johnny and Angel Marquin forever. Jade and Soda,yeah. Well,if you're wondering if I'm mentally unstable,no,I am not. I'm now talking about my other story. It's called I'll be that Girl. Read it. You might like it. Well,I'm out. Later Days,readers. 


	2. Opening Night Jitters and the First Meet...

Ok, I started this story and got some good reviews on the first day it was up. My loyal readers. *Wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. * Alright, enough with this melancholy nonsense. I really hate doing disclaimers, but I don't want to be sued. So, as you know, I own none of these Peps. Maybe some of the carnie folks, if I decide to put any in. But I probably won't. If I don't update this, don't worry. I am not dead. I'm just at school. *Thinks* What's the difference? Lol. Well, enough of my talk. I bet ya wanna read the story, huh? Well, read away!  
Thoughts. (Just wanted to let you know about that!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trowa looked her over for the hundredth time that day. There was something about her that held his interest. And whenever she smiled at him, which was often, he got all tongue-tied. His mind went completely blank. Why did he have this problem? Duo always had something to say to everyone. But since Trowa was quiet more often then not, no one really noticed his dilemma. Just then, Lita came over to him.  
"Hi, Trowa," she said in her cheerful voice. "Nervous about tomorrow night's performance?"  
"No," he managed to choke out.  
"Oh, so you have everything all worked out?"  
"Yes," he managed.  
"That's cool," she replied. "I'm a nervous wreck. I know my whole routine, but I'm just afraid I'll mess up and fall. That would be horrible!"  
"Yeah," he said. I must sound so lame, he thought to himself.   
"So," she said, breaking through his thoughts. "How old are you, anyway?"  
"Nineteen," he replied casually.  
"Cool," she exclaimed. "I'm eighteen going on nineteen, myself."  
"Neat," he said. he asked himself mentally.   
"Yup," she said cheerfully. There was an awkward pause. Then she clapped her hands, said good-bye to him, and went to work on her routine. He sighed with relief and went for a warm shower.  
  
Later that day, Lita was nowhere to be found. Then someone decided to check her dressing room and found that the door was locked. Trowa pounded on it for a few minutes, calling her name, but the door didn't open. Finally, getting worried, he kicked it in.  
Lita was lying on her bed, shaking and as pale as a sheet. He rushed to her side. Her breathing was shallow. Her forehead was clammy and sweaty. Suddenly, she jerked up and looked around wildly.  
"What," she asked in a panicked voice.  
"I busted the door down. Everyone's been looking for you all afternoon," Trowa explained.  
"Oh," she said, lying back down. "I'm sorry to worry all of you like that. I've been throwing up for awhile and finally passed out. I've been too nervous today."  
"Just lay down and rest now," he said, grabbing a wet washcloth and a bowl of cool water. "I'll watch over you and you'll be better by morning."  
"Thanks," she muttered weakly before passing out. Trowa shooed everyone out and closed the door. He pulled the chair from Lita's vanity over to her bedside and sat down.  
Wringing the rag out, he studied her ashen face. , he thought.  
Slowly, he pushed the chocolate-colored hair away from her face and dapped it with the cloth. Then, compelled by some strong force, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He was shocked with himself. Never, in his life, had he done something like that. Just then, she jerked up and threw-up again. This time, though, she missed the trashcan. Everything that was left in her stomach was now in Trowa's lap.  
"Sorry," she mumbled before she was asleep again. He quickly went to put on some new pants then returned to her side.  
The night passed slowly for Trowa, who barely got any sleep. But, being a gundam pilot, he was used to little or no sleep.  
  
Finally, the night of the performance came. Trowa had just finished his act. Now it was Lita's turn. She was standing on a platform, dressed in an emerald green leotard, white tights under that, and a pair of emerald green slippers. All of her hair, except for her bangs, was pulled back into a tight-and-graceful bun high on the back of her head and covered with an emerald green cloth, tied with a sugar-pink ribbon.  
As the spotlight shone on her and the ringmaster gave her the cue, she started her   
performance. As she dove from the tight wire to the trapeze, she went over what was next. Then her hand slipped.  
Downward she fell. Hoping to slow her fall, she flipped a few times. Trowa caught her on his shoulders, riding his unicycle, pretending this was part of the act.  
"What are you doing," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.  
"Play along," he replied.  
As they rode around the ring once, the crowd cheered. Lita waved and smiled. she thought,   
"That was sensational, you two," the manager shouted joyfully when they rode over. "When did you work that out?"  
"Kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing," she said, looking at Trowa. He'd just saved her life. But, why? she thought, I guess it really doesn't matter. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.  
"Hey, Trowa," someone shouted. "Over here, buddy!"  
Trowa turned to see his four fellow gundam pilots walking towards him, some smiling. Heero and Wufei weren't smiling, but that was no surprise.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Great show," Duo said, shaking his hand. "Who was that girl?"  
"Lily," Trowa asked.  
"Yeah," Duo said. "Can you introduce us?"  
"Sure, come on," Trowa said, leading them backstage.  
When they reached Lita's dressing room, Trowa knocked lightly. The door opened and she came out, almost running into Trowa.  
"Oh, sorry, Trowa," she apologized. "I didn't hear you knock. I was just coming to thank you for saving my life out there. Who are your friends?"  
The blush that crept up Trowa's neck and colored his cheeks went unnoticed by everyone,except a certain blonde Arabian boy.  
"These are some old friends of mine. This is Heero Yuy, Quatre Rebarbra Winner, Wufei Chang,and--"  
"Duo Maxwell," Duo said, rushing forward and clasping her small hands in his, "at your service. If you ever need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask." He then kissed both of her hands lightly.  
For some reason that he couldn't fathom, Trowa felt a stab of jealousy at this display of affection on Duo's part. He felt like jerking Duo away from her by his braid. Fortunately for Trowa, Wufei did just that.  
Lita smiled politely and shook hands with Quatre. Heero shook her hand briefly, but   
Wufei just simply nodded. This made her a bit uneasy. The one with the blue eyes and unruly brown hair wasn't helping much either. What did Trowa say his name was again? Heero? she thought. His eyes were so unnerving. But they reminded her of Trowa's eyes. Filled with pain from seeing so much in so little time. she asked herself silently. She wanted to.... What? Ease their pain? How crazy was that? After what had happened the last time she had gotten involved with a guy, she'd promised herself that she was swearing guys off. She didn't want to lose the trust of another friend.  
"Miss Lily," someone said, bringing her back to reality. Duo had evidently been talking to her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Duo," she apologized. "I must have space out there for a moment. And please,call me Lita. It's my real name, after all. Now, what were you saying?"  
As she was launched into conversation with the energetic Duo, she could still feel two sets of eyes watching her. she thought.   
Heero watched Lita converse with Duo, all the while keeping his face emotionless. She was so pretty. He watched her eyes scan Trowa and himself. He felt like smiling. Almost.... But she was watching Trowa also. Her beautiful eyes would fill with sorrow and a tinge of curiosity every time her eyes fell upon them. Trowa presented a problem. They were friends. But would one girl be able to drive a wedge between them?  
Trowa watched Heero closely. So his friend liked Lita also? This just wouldn't do. He'd seen Lita first. he thought.   
"So, Lita," Duo said slyly. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
Lita's eyes kind of glazed over. She seemed lost in thought.  
"No," she finally answered hesitantly. "If you'll excuse me, it's getting late. I've had a long day and I would like some sleep. Good night, gentlemen." She smiled at them then turned to Trowa, the smile still playing on her lips.  
"Sweet dreams, Trowa," she said.  
"Sweet dreams, Lita," he whispered.   
She disappeared behind her drssing room door. Inside, she sighed. Between Heero and Trowa, they'd make her break her promise about guys. Pushing the thoughts from her head, she climbed into bed, not bothering to change clothes, and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. It had been a long day.  
  
The gundam pilots left after a few more minutes of talk. Quatre insisted that Trowa come and visit sometime, and to tell Lita that she was welcome also. As Heero turned to leave, Trowa his wrist and held him back.  
"Talk," Heero asked. Trowa nodded.  
"What about," Heero asked.  
"Lita," was Trowa's only response.  
"What about her," Heero asked.  
"She's mine," Trowa said.  
"She just said that she doesn't belong to anyone," Heero reminded.  
"I like her and I think she likes me back," Trowa challanged.  
"That's for her to decide," Heero said, walking away.  
"Stay away from her," Trowa said to Heero's retreating back.  
"No," Heero growled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's it for now. If this thing loads funky, please don't pay attention. This thing may be  
screwed up. I'm not sure, and I don't have time to check on it. That's thanx to a certain   
annoying little brother of mine. But, let's hope that it won't happen in the future. For just about  
everyone's sake. Review please. I love hearing what people have to say about my stories! ^_^!  
Later days, loyal readers. 


	3. Elephants,Memories,First Kisses and Reun...

Even though I hate disclaimers, I'll write one this time. Thanx goes to the people who gave me so many reviews. And to that person who put this story on their fav. stories list. When I started writting this, I didn't think it was that good. But now I'm having fun writting it and I know people like reading it. Thank you, everyone. Enough of my speeches, huh?  
Well, on with this fab. story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ever since opening night, Lita had changed. She didn't talk as freely with Trowa as she once did. Her performances got better, though. And Heero was always in the audience, much to Trowa's dislike. Sometimes there would even be a rose from an anonymous fan on her vanity after shows. This made Trowa a bit angry.  
  
After their third performance, a familiar face appeared on the grounds. Trowa didn't notice at first because he was feeding the elephants and trying to convince Lita to come up and pet one. Her next act would involve riding on one's back,after all.  
"Come on,Lita," he coaxed. "They won't hurt you. Look." He reached out and petted the biggest one's forehead. Her name was Sheba and she was about fourteen tons, the biggest elephant on the colony. This was the one Lita was performing with.  
"No,no,no,no," she said, shaking her head and waving her hands. "I'm not coming over there. Peolpe get trampled by elephants!"  
"People also die from falling off of the tight wire and trapezee," Trowa reasoned.  
"So? I'm still not coming over there," she said firmly.  
At this point,Trowa was running out of ideas. So he dug in his pocket. He held his hand in a fist so she couldn't see what was in it. She pretended not to be looking, but actually, she was.  
"Lita," he said. "Come here,I have something to show you. It's really important."  
"Okay," she sighed, deciding that she could trust him not to trick her. She walked over and stood in front of him. "What is it?"  
Slowly, he opened his hand. It was empty! Before she could do anything, she found that the elephant had wrapped it's trunk around her waist and now lifted her onto it's back. She screamed in fright, reaching for Trowa's hand. He climbed up on the elephant behind her and put one arm around her waist. She clutched his arm with both hands, holding on so tight that her knuckles were turning white. *She sure has a grip,* Trowa thought. The elephant beganto walk and Lita squealed and back up against Trowa. He blushed deeply. She was practicly sitting in his lap.  
"You have to hold on,Lita," he whispered in her ear. "If you don't, you're going to fall."  
"Okay," she said, trying to overcome her emotions. But her senses kept screaming. She was so close to Trowa. It felt comfortable to her.   
She was too busy trying to get her head straight to notice that Trowa had released her waist. Suddenly, she knew there wasn't anything to be afraid of. Trowa wouldn't let her be harmed. The elephant was walking towards the big top where they were going to be practicing. When they entered, Lita took a deep breath.  
"Trowa," someone called. He stood up on Sheba's back and looked around. He waved and jumped down. A woman who looked slightly older than Lita was beckoning Trowa towards her. Somehow, she looked familiar to Lita. Like she'd seen her before somewhere. The woman hugged Trowa and Lita felt a stab of jealousy. Why should she be jealous? She didn't even like Trowa like that. Did she? *No,* she told herself. *He's my friend and a fellow circus member. Anyway, I'm swearing off guys. They're nothing but trouble.* But still the question troubled Lita.  
Lita sighed and stood up on Sheba's back. She was no longer scared of the gentle giant. Now, what was she supposed to do for the routine. She nudged Sheba into a walk, just as Trowa had shown her. *Man, he sure does have a way with animals,* thought Lita dreamily. *There I go again! Stupid Lita,* she scolded herself.  
At first, Lita had Sheba walk around the ring so she could get used to standing on her back while she was moving. After about two or three laps, Lita started performing her tricks. Two-handed handstand,one-handed handstand, Slow back flip out of a one-handed handstand,the a front flip,a one handed cartwheel, and other complicated moves.   
After about ten laps of walking, Lita had Sheba charge around the ring while she did these tricks. It was certiantly more complicated this way. *Now's the part where I grab that trapezee and start the arcobatics part,* she reminded herself. With a series of tricks, she moved foward until the was on Sheba's neck. The elephant knew this was the cue and put her trunk back towards Lita. Lita put one hand on the trunk and performed her last one-handed handstand in this part of the routine. Sheba lifted her up and Lita found the trapeze with her legs. She let go of Sheba and watched the elephant slow down and stop beside Trowa. Anger burned in the pit of her stomach as she saw Trowa was still talking to that woman. But now they were looking at her. She tuned her face away and went on with her act.  
  
Trowa was talking with Cathrine Bloom, but watching Lita out of the corner of his eye. He still couldn't believe that Cathrine had decided to come back to the circus.   
"She's very talented," Cathrine said, referring to Lita.  
"Yes," Trowa said to his big sister.  
"Very nice skills. She's quite pretty,also," Cathrine said in admiration. Trowa blushed at this statement. Cathrine smiled. So, her little brother had noticed. Only an idiot wouldn't notice Lita's skill and beauty. Cathrine decided not to mention that to Trowa.  
"When did she start," Cathrine questioned.  
"A couple months ago," responed Trowa, glad that his sister hadn't noticed his blushing.  
"Her opening night went off without a hitch,I presume," asked Cathrine.  
"Yeah," Trowa said. Trowa saw Lita look over at them. She looked angry. Why? She suddenly released the trapezee and started plummeting to the ground. She was spinning, her arms crossed over her chest and her legs pointed straight upwards,falling downward facefirst. Trowa went into a panic. She would surley die if she hit the ground. He went running towards her.   
  
Lita mentally prepared herself for the deathspiral, a move she was famous and proud of. She saw Trowa running towards her but paid him no mind. She whislted and Sheba came over. Somehow, Lita slowed her fall and landed in a one-handed handstand on Sheba's back. Sheba started jogging around the ring once more, as practiced. Lita slowly lowered herself into a standing position and looked around. The lady was clapping,but so was someone else. Then Lita got a familiar chill, and looked to the stands. Trowa's friends were sitting there, all of them applauding her. She bowed and smiled, then had Sheba go to her knees. Lita climbed down from the giant mammal's back.  
"That was fablous,Lita," Duo said, shaking her hand. "Kept me in suspense the whole time. What was that last thing you did,the freefall? What do you call it?"  
"That's one of my favorites," Lita said, her face lighting up in a smile. "It's called 'Death Spiral'. Never fails to catch that audience's attention."  
"I'll say," said Quatre. "I almost had a heart-attack."  
"Sorry," she said,laughing.  
"So,you're scared of elephants, but you can do that," Trowa asked, walking towards her.  
"Was scared of elephants. I'm not anymore. I was scared of them ever since one got loose and trampled a few clowns at a circus I used to work at," Lita said. "That was horrible. It also trampled it's trainer. But the man deserved it for beating the elephant. Poor Titano had never done anything to hurt anyone."  
"Did anyone die," asked Duo with great intrest.  
"Nah,the clowns lived and they released Titano in Africa. The trainer died. He deserved it,though. I almost got trampled. But a very good friend saved me," she said, her eyes almost welling up with tears. She couldn't cry over him. He was just a friend now.   
"Trowa," Quatre said, clearing his throat. "Oh,Hello Ms. Bloom," he smiled at the woman that had bee talking to Trowa. Bloom? Wait a minute!  
"Cathrine Bloom," Lita asked.  
"Why,yes," the woman said. "Nice to see that I'm remembered. And you must be the famous Miss Lily that I've heard so much about from people on this colony and my little brother."  
"Little brother," Lita repeated,confused.  
"Trowa's my little brother," Cathrine said polietly.  
"Oh,of course,how silly of my to forget. You two are quite the famous duo on Earth. You're sensational," Lita said, shaking Cathrine's hand.  
"I've decided to bring that duo back to life here. I've talked to the manager,and I managed to get my job back. Are you enjoying life here," Cathrine asked.  
"It's marvelous," Lita gushed.  
"Exuces us,ladies," Duo said. "But we need to borrow Trowa for a minute or two. You,too,Cathrine,please."  
The pilots walked to the other side of the ring with Cathrine. Heero stayed behind to talk to Lita.  
"Hello, Heero," she said cheerfully. "And how are you on this wonderful day?"  
"I'm fine,thanks," he replied plainly.  
"That's good to hear," Lita said.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go get something to eat later. Maybe I could show you around the colony," he said hopefully.  
"That'd be great," she exclaimed. "I've been here for months and I haven't even looked around."  
"Great,I'll come pick you up later,ok?"  
"Sure," she said, shaking his hand. *This is just dinner and him showing me around,* she kept telling herself. *It's not a date.*  
  
Trowa was watching Heero closely. He felt like running over there and proclaiming his feelings for Lita. *What am I,insane,* he thought. *She probally doesn't even like me anyway. She doesn't act like she likes either of us. Women......*  
"Trowa,did you hear us," asked Quatre.  
"No,sorry," Trowa said, turning back to the conversation. But he still kept looking at Lita and Heero every once in awhile.   
Quatre watched his tall friend glance over at Lita. *Poor Trowa,* Quatre thought. *He's got it bad. And Heero....Seems like they both like her. But what about Relena? This presents a problem. Maybe she can help.....Yes,she can definatly help.* And he made a mental note to himself to call a friend of his when he got home. She would definatly be able to help with this situation.  
  
(Later that night, at Quatre's mansion....)  
  
"Hello," a female voice picked up the phone.  
"Hello, may I please speak with Mina Aino," Quatre asked polietly.  
"Speaking," the young voice said.  
"Mina,this is Quatre Winner. Remember me?"  
"Quatre," she squealed. "Of course. What can I do for you?"  
"I have a favor to ask of you. Do you think that you can come and visit me on my colony?"  
"Sure. Would you mind if I brought a couple friends," she asked hopefully.  
"Of course. You're all welcome."  
"Thank you," she said.  
"Good night," he said.  
"Good night," she said.  
They hung up the phone simotanusly. Quatre rubbed his hands together evily. Then he cleared his throat and left. *Boy,* he thought. *Heero is sure to by in for a big surprise.*  
  
(Back at the circus...........)  
  
Lita looked herself over again. She smoothed her emeraled green dress that she was wearing. It was pleated from the hips down and came to her knees. It was sleevless. Her hair was pulled back into it's usual ponytail and she had added just a touch of make-up.  
"Where are you going," a voice asked,startling her.  
"Trowa! My god,you almost gave me a heart attack. I'm just going to eat dinner with Heero," she said,sighing.  
"Oh," he said,slightly put down.  
"Lita," someone called. "Telephone call for you."  
"Thank you," she said as a tall man handed her the phone. "Hello,Lita Kino speaking."  
"Lita," said Heero's voice over the phone. "I'm sorry,but I can't make it tonight. Quatre needs help with something."  
"Oh," Lita said dejectdly. "It's alright. I understand. Uh-huh. Ok. Bye." She hung up the phone.  
Trowa had watched the play of emotions on her face. She looked so dissapointed.  
"Are you alright," he asked.  
"Ye- No," she cried and fell into his arms,crying. He was so taken aback,he didn't know what to do.  
"What's wrong," he asked.  
"Men," she said between sobs.  
"What about them?"  
"Why do I always have the lousy luck with them," she asked.  
Trowa didn't know how to answer, so just patted her back as she cried on his shirt. Poor girl.   
"Trowa," she whispered.   
"Hmmm?"  
"I want to show you something," she said in the same whisper.  
"What is it," he asked.  
"I need someone to talk to. I want to know if I've brought this on myself," she said, leading him to her room. From the vanity, she picked up a picture frame that was laying facedown. She handed it to Trowa. He studied the picture. Lita was standing beside a man with dark hair. She looked so happy. So did the man. His arms were around her and they were laughing.  
"You look happy," he said.  
"We were," she commented dreamily. "Those were the days. His name is Darien Chiba. We lived near each other for awhile."  
"Boyfriend," he asked.  
"Yeah,I guess," she said, sitting down on the vanity's stool.  
"So," he asked.  
"He had a girlfriend. He's still with her,come to think of it. Her name's Serena. They're happy together. She was one of my best friends back in Juuban," she said.  
"What happened?"  
"Well,I'm not sure how it happened,but me and him got involved. I don't mean that I slept with the guy. I was still in high school at the time and working at a circus in Juuban. He had a job and Serena. They were so in love. I'm not sure why he would ever want me. But we started dating,and I think that I loved him. No one knew about us. Not even any of my friends. But one day, one of mine and Serena's friends, her name is Ami, saw us walking together from an amusement park. I guess she told Rei and Mina and Serena. They confronted Darien and I about it, and the truth came out. Serena was crushed. My best and only friends hated me. So I left and came here, hoping to make a new life. I decided to swear off guys for the rest of my life. I don't even know why I agreed to go to dinner with Heero in the first place. I'm so stupid....."  
"No," Trowa said,lifting her chin. She looked so miserable that it struck a chord in his heart. "You're not stupid. People just sometimes make dumb mistakes. It's not your fault that life turned out like this for you."  
"Trowa....," she whispered.   
Compelled by a strange force, Trowa leaned foward and kissed her lips lightly. When he pulled back, he studied her face intently.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. He turned to walk away,but she grabbed his wrist.  
"Don't be. You're the kindest person that I've met in a long time. Thank you." She showed him what a real kiss was.   
"Good night,Trowa," she whispered as he walked out the door.  
"Good night, Lita," he said and closed her door.  
In the shadows, Cathrine smiled. Finally, Trowa was finding out what love was like.  
  
(The next night, the night of the big performance.......)  
  
Lita was waiting back stage. She had looked everywhere for Trowa. He was up next. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Trowa. He looked stunningly handsome. His mask covered half of his face. It made him seem a mystery. He was wearing green baggy pants and a red suspenders. He didn't have on a shirt. Lita was surprised. He was more muscular than he looked with a shirt on.  
"You're on next," she reminded,smiling.  
"Thanks," he said and kissed her forehead. And for the first time that Lita had ever seen, he smiled.  
Trowa looked at Lita before he left. She was wearing an emerald green leotard, one with a little pleated skirt (the kind of leotards that figure skaters wear.), that was just a shade lighter than her eyes. She had her usual pair of slippers that laced up like a ballerina's. The little make-up she was wearing made her look, if possibly to him, even more beautiful. Her hair was in the usual bun and styled normally. She gave him a thumbs-up for good luck and then went to see if Sheba was ready.  
  
Lita watched Trowa and Cathrine's act in suspense. She was throwing knives at him. How entertaining! Her aim was dead on. WOW! Then it was Lita's turn. She waved at Trowa as she and Sheba passed him.  
  
The audience ooohhed and ahed at her performance. Lita's death spiral was a smash hit. The audience loved it! She bowed and watched in wonder as Sheba did the closest thing that and elephant can to a bow. Lita led Sheba backstage and started removing the elephant's head dress.  
"Nice performance," said a familiar voice. Lita jumped and spun around. She now stood facing Serena,Mina,Ami,Rei, and Darien.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow,that was longer than I thought it would be. What do you people think? I love writting this. It's so much fun. Things are really getting complicated for Lita,huh? And what about Trowa? What will he do now that Darien is here? And what about Heero? Who will win the delicate acrobat's heart in the end? And what do the scouts (they won't be scouts in this fic, unless you want them to be. Let's take a vote. Vote now.) have in store for Lita? Can Lita be truly happy? Why am I asking you? ^_^; I've lost my mind....... Someone please help me. Well, until next time, my loyal readers. Later Days. 


	4. United Atlast

Wow,people really like this story. I'm so happy! Complicated love life for Lita, huh? And poor Trowa. Now he's got two people to contend with to win Lita's heart. Or does he? Does he already have it? Did someone drop out of the running? Does she even really like him or is she just stringing him along? And what about her friends? Now that they're back, what's gonna happen? And what was Quatre's phone call to Mina all about? Will there be more complication in other people's love lifes? And what about Darien? ::Grins evilly:: Wouldn't you like to know. Well,you'll just have to read about it. Oh,and I've decided to make them sailor scouts,just to make things more intresting! Get ready and hold on tight, 'cause you're in for one heck of a ride! Heeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee We Go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lita looked at the people who used to be her friends. None of their faces showed any emotion. But Rei's eyes held a spark of hate in their depths. What did they want now?  
"Can I help you," asked a voice from behind Lita. Trowa,her knight in shining armor (sort of.), came to her rescue. Cathrine was right behind him. Seeing Darien, Trowa put a protective arm around Lita's waist.  
"Who's boyfriend did you steal now," Rei asked harshly.  
"None one's, as if it's any of your bussiness," Lita scoffed. What nerve they had!   
"Likely story," Rei retorted.  
"What are you doing here," Lita asked in disgust.  
"We're here visting a friend of mine," Mina answered lightly. "That was some act."  
"Thanks," Lita said,still not letting down her guard. Mina wasn't looking at her anymore. Now she was staring at a certain clown with intrest.  
"Hello,Lita," Darien said casually. His arm was wrapped around Serena's shoulder. Lita studied Serena. Serena's blue eyes were pleading with Lita. What were they pleading for? It wasn't like Lita was needed. There were no more missions now, and the sailor scouts had practically disbanded since they had found out about Darien and Lita's relationship.  
"Darien," she regarded him coolly. Before anyone said anything else,the four gundam pilots came walking up. Lita smiled breifly at them. She didn't fail to notice that Trowa's arm was around her, but she didn't mind. She felt safe with him. Without thought,she leaned in closer to him. Trowa was like her rock. Always there when she needed him.  
"Always a pleasure seeing you again, Miss Lita," Quatre said,shaking her hand. "I would like for you, Trowa,and Miss Cathrine to meet my house guests."  
"We've met," Lita said, still staring at the other scouts. 'House guests,' she thought. 'Is that what he just said? What are they playing at?'  
"Oh," Quatre said.   
"Long story and not enough time," Lita assured him. Then she let out a convincing fake yawn. "I'm awfully tired from this long day. I'm gonna turn in early. Good night, guys. Trowa, Cathrine, good night. I'll see you in the morning."  
"I'll walk with you," Trowa said, not removing his arm.   
"Thank you," she said with a smile.  
"Was that him," Trowa asked when they reached Lita's door.   
"Yeah,that was him," she answered on a real yawn. She pecked Trowa on the cheek and went into her room.  
  
(Lita's dream.............)  
Lita ran. Something was chasing her,but she couldn't see what it was. Then there were her parents. Wait! Parents? She looked down at herself. She was a little girl again! She reached for her parents, but they vanished. Something crashed near her and, with a scream, she started running again. Then there was Tuxedo Mask. He reached out a hand to help her. But just as she grabbed it, he was taken away by a mysterious mist. She ran again.  
  
When she ran too far,she reached a cliff. She started crying. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter held out her arms for the little Lita, but Lita was hesitant. Then she embraced Sailor Jupiter. They became one.  
  
Now as Sailor Jupiter, Lita turned to face the unknown force. She began powering up.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution," she cried, putting all of her strength into her attack. It hit home. She smiled. But the force simply shook it off and came charging back. She couldn't move. She'd used the last of her strength. It was a battle to keep her eyes open. She couldn't give up!   
"Lita," someone called. That voice! So familiar! But to her clouded mind, she couldn't remember who it was.........  
"Lita," the voice called again. "Lita,take my hand......."   
  
Lita looked up. A man was holding his hand out to her. She slowly reached and grasped it. He hauled her to her feet and held her close to him. She tried to see his face, but it was hidden by shadows. There was something so familiar about his touch. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. The image of a gundam flashed through her head, and she awoke, screaming and in a cold sweat.  
  
(End of dream........)  
(Back in Lita's dressing room.........)  
  
Lita looked around. *Thank God,* she thought. *It was only a dream.....* She laid back down and slipped into a dreamless slumber.  
  
(That same night, at Quatre's mansion.......)  
  
"Shouldn't we forgive her," Ami asked.  
"No," Rei stated firmly.  
"I think Rei's right," said Mina. "She almost screwed up the future."  
"You don't know that," Darien said defensively.  
"Of course you'd say that," Rei spat.  
"Knock it off,Rei," Serena said firmly.  
"And you," Rei said. "What's wrong with you? She stole your boyfriend from right under your nose! She could have destroyed Crystal Tokyo!"  
"Like you stole him," Serena accused. "What's wrong, Rei? Mad because he forgot about you? Now you know how I felt when he left me for you. But I know how to forgive and forget. I love Darien and Lita is like a sister to me, the way you all are. I admit that there was a string of trust broken when they confessed it to me, but I can forgive them both. Why can't you two," she asked, pleading with Rei and Mina.  
"But,princess, what if they hadn't confessed that? What if they had gone on," asked Mina.  
"Don't you think I still wonder about that," Serena cried. "Those questions plague my everyday and almost every minute. But what matters now is that everything has been set right between Darien and I. Now we have to make-up with Lita. She's a sailor scout just like the rest of us. Her future is in Crystal Tokyo. We must all embrace this fact and go on with our lives. If not, Crystal Tokyo will fall for a second time. Do you want that, Rei? Do you,Mina?"  
"No," they answered together.   
"So I suggest that we take a vote," Serena said. "Anyone who is in favor of bringing Jupiter back, raise your hand. Anyone apposed, say 'nay'. In favor?"  
Four hands rose in the air immedaitly. But there was one who was reluctant to agree with the masses. She sat, saying nothing.  
"Which are you for,Rei," asked Darien.  
Rei raised her hand. The others smiled at her.  
"Now,let's get something to eat. I'm starved!" This came,of course, from Serena.  
  
(Outside the door............)  
  
Duo listened with great intrest. Crystal Tokyo? Sailor scouts? Jupiter? And what did Lita have to do with all of this? This was getting too weird.   
Duo knew he shouldn't have been listening, but he couldn't help it. He'd been going to get a midnight snack, and saw the light. Then he heard arguing. And he'd heard it all.   
As he walked towards the kitchen, he decided not to tell the guys. He could just picture what they would do. Wufei would start in on a tirade about how foolish his theory was, Quatre would try to reason with Wufei and make sense of all of this, Trowa would stay silent, and Heero would go and find them, head held high and guns blazing and he'd force the truth out of them. 'No,better not tell them,' Duo said as he pulled a jar of peanut butter and sugar towards him. He dumped half of the sugar in the container into the peanut butter, and started eating it.  
  
(A week later, after a performance.............)  
  
Lita dried her face on a towel. She hoped that Trowa hadn't forgotten that they were supposed to go out to dinner in a while. She looked around, but didn't see him. Where was he?  
"Looking for me?" The voice almost made Lita jump out of her skin. She turned around to see Trowa smiling at her. He still had that mask on.   
"Yes,I was. Don't sneak up on me like that," she said, sighing.  
"Sorry. Just came to see--" But his statement was cut off. Mina and Serena were calling Lita and Trowa's friends were calling him. They were all standing together, but they looked severly oppsite.  
  
The girls and Darien, except for Rei, were smiling. But the pilots were all frowning and looking worried. Quatre tried to put on a good face,but Lita and Trowa saw right through it. They walked over to see what was up.  
"Trowa," Quatre said with fake cheerfullness. "We need to talk. Alone,if you please."  
  
Trowa nodded and followed the guys. There was definatly something wrong. He could tell by their faces.   
"OZ is acting up again," Duo said after a long silence. "We're needed. You'll have to come and stay with us at Quatre's mansion so we can be prepared. Bring Lita if you want. I'm sure that Cathrine's welcome if she wants to come."  
  
Trowa just nodded again. So,they had to fight again. Even after it seemed that OZ had finally calmed down, they had to fight. He looked over at Lita.  
  
(The scouts's conversation...........)  
  
"So,really,we wanted to say that we're sorry for being so dumb. You're a part of this group and we were dumb to forget that over something so stupid as what happened," Serena said.   
"Really," Lita asked. So,they were willing to be her friends again.   
"Yes," Serena said. Lita smiled at them and they smiled back. Then there was a group hug. Everything was forgiven but not completly forgotten. Lita looked at Darien. He was staring at her, but looked away when he saw she knew what he was doing.  
  
Lita was so happy. She had friends again. Life was good again.  
"But, on a sadder note," Serena spoke up."We have information that OZ is acting up again. This is definatly not good. We need to go undercover for a while and see if we can uncover anything before this gets out of control again and the Gundams show up. That'll be all we need right now. And if it does come to that, we may need to go find our gundams. But let's hope we won't."  
"Right," they all agreed.  
"Lita," Mina said, "We're staying with Quatre. You should probally be there with us, just in case."  
"Got it," Lita said. Finally, all of the scouts were back together. Lita went to her dressing room and packed her things.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lame ending, I know. But I was running out of ideas. I'm gonna try to update this as much as possible. And as for my other GW/SM crossover, "My Last Summer With You", I'm starting to think that it's getting really lame, so I'm going to end it soon. It'll be short, I know, but that's the way it goes sometimes. Well, Later Days, Loyal Readers! 


	5. Daydreams and Missions

Writer's block sucks. Don't ya'll agree? I hate it. I've got a curse, man. I need to get this story flowing, but I don't have any ideas on it. I'm a ditzy blonde. And that's bad because I'm more brunette than blonde. Well,I have some major writer's block. Happens to even the best authors, though. If this chapter sucks, don't blame it on me. Blame it on writer's block. Either that or the idiot who invented school. It was mainly school's fault that all of the ideas for this story have been sucked out of my head and replaced by math facts and social studies junk. Well,I'm gonna get on with this story! Here we go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Quatre's mansion, sunrise, two weeks later............)  
  
Mina looked out the window and sighed. She'd been around him for two weeks now, and he was still the only thing on her mind. She wasn't even paying attention to the beautiful sunrise before her. Everytime she closed her eyes, she would see his face before her. He was something else. She'd never encountered a man quite like him before.  
  
"Scout meeting," said a voice from her door, barging in on her wonderful daydream about that guy.  
  
"Thanks, Rei," she said. Sighing, Mina got up and walked down the hallway to the library. *Never hurts to dream,* Mina thought to herself.  
  
(Same place, same time, on the roof.......)  
  
Lita watched the sunrise in all it's glory. She took it all in and stared on in wonderment. *Even something so simply can be vastly beautiful,* she thought to herself. She laid back down on the roof and watched the sky above her change colors.  
  
*I wonder what he's doing right this minute,* she thought. *Probally somewhere reading a book. Why can't I get him off of my mind? Oh, well. Maybe I should make a move soon. But I don't want to seem too foward......Well, as they always say, take the inative.*   
  
"Hey, Lita," Serena called from Lita's open bedroom window. "We got a meeting. Let's go!"  
  
"Coming,Sere," Lita said, climbing back in the window and following Serena down the hallway. *I just wonder if he feels the same.......* Lita thought dispairingly.  
  
(In the library. Scout meeting! What fun!)  
  
"Well, it looks like OZ isn't calling it quits," sighed Serena. "We're gonna have to get the mobile suits, anyway. But the question is 'how do we reach them?' Any ideas?"  
  
"Maybe we could steal a couple of the mobile suits around here and pilot them to ours," suggested Mina.  
  
"That could work," said Rei. "But how do we get in?"  
  
"Sailor Power, duh," said Mina.  
  
"Well,whatever we do, it'll need to be done quick. I've gotten information that the Gundams should be showing up anytime now. So, when will we carry out the plan," asked Serena.  
  
"How about tonight," suggested Lita.  
  
"Yes, tonight's perfect," said Serena to no one in particular. "Darien, are you okay? You haven't said anything this whole time."  
  
"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "I was just thinking about something. Excuse me, ladies. I'm gonna go get something to eat."  
  
The girls watched as he walked out, his midnight eyes never glancing back. Rei shuddered involunatirly. *I'm getting some bad vibes,* she thought.   
  
"Back to bussiness," said Ami, snapping Rei out of her trance. They began laying out the plans for tonight.  
  
(Some other room {I'm running outta rooms, sorry.}, the G-boys.....)  
  
"Well, what are we going to do," asked a frustrated Quatre. "They'll start attacking anyday now. We need to get back to work. We know that they've captured the doctors and that they have a spy somewhere on this colony. We need to act soon, but we need a plan."  
  
"We'll just have to storm the base," said an excited Duo.  
  
"Oh, so you want to go in, bust down the door, guns blazing, and us getting killed in the process," Quatre asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I agree with Maxwell," said Heero in his monotone voice, while he was loading up his gun. "That seems like the only thing that we can do for now."  
  
"Heero, if you want to be suicidal, do it on your own time," said Quatre, getting to his feet. "But personally, I don't feel like dying! So, you sit down and put that gun away while I try to come up with a plan, because if we follow out with your's and Duo's, we're gonna get killed and then there will be no hope!"  
  
Everyone looked at him. The usually quiet boy had just yelled at them. This was a first. The stress was getting to everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero," Quatre apologized, sitting and putting his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to yell. But there's been too much stress lately. Trowa, do you have anything to add to this meeting? Trowa? Hello, Trowa, did you here me?"  
  
Trowa snapped out of his daze and noticed everyone looking at him. Had they been talking to him? He blushed, embarrassed that he'd been thinking about a certian brunette again.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say something," he asked. Quatre sighed and repeated everything that was said.   
  
Trowa couldn't help it, but whenever he had some free time, his mind would wonder to Lita again. Even when he would read or be practicing, he would think of her.   
  
~*~*~  
(Later that night, at a OZ military base.........)  
  
"Okay, here we are," said Sailor Mars.  
  
"About time," huffed Sailor Moon. "That walk took forever. Couldn't we have driven?"  
  
"No, meatball head," said Sailor Mars. "It would have looked a little weird if we got on a bus like this and we couldn't take one of Quatre's cars because he'd think something was up."  
  
"So we hoofed it," concluded Sailor Moon. "Well, let's-- Hey! Has anyone see Tuxeado Mask?"  
  
"No, wasn't he right beside us when we left," asked a distressed Sailor Venus.  
  
"Yeah, I thought he was," said a confused Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"You would probally know where he is," said Sailor Mars. "My guess would have been that you two were off somewhere smooching."  
  
"Why, you little---" started Sailor Jupiter, balling her fists and advancing on Mars.  
  
"Hey,guys," said Sailors Mercury and Venus, who were holding Mars and Jupiter apart.  
  
"We don't need to start fighting," said Mercury.  
  
"You're not worth my time," said Jupiter.   
  
Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury marched up to the offending door to the Mobile Suit hanger and got into fighting stances and prepared to attack.  
  
"Supreme Thunder Dragon," yelled Jupiter.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Smash," cried Venus.  
  
"Shine Aqua Rhapsody," shouted Mercury.  
  
Under the pressure of the attacks, not only did the door cave in, but it was reduced to nothing but ashes and scrap metal. Quickly, the sailor scouts rushed in and ran towards the mobile suits.   
  
They quickly climbed into some Aries and started them up. The alarm was blaring, but the girls were paying no attention. They quickly got the suits moving and blasted a good sized hole in the side of the base. Quickly, they got out into space, only to be confronted by a whole army of mobile suits.  
  
"Surrender before you get hurt," said one of the soldiers, his face appearing on the girls's screens.  
  
"I don't think so," said Jupiter. " 'Surrender' isn't in my vocabulary."   
  
Then they noticed who the soldier was.  
"Darien," was the collective scream coming from the throats of the five sailor scouts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do ya think? I know that I haven't updated in a few days. Okay, I'm gonna be honest. I haven't updated in a few weeks. I've gotten over the fourth chapter-curse! Yay! Go me! Whoo-hoo! Who rules? Yeah, that's me! ::clears her throat:: Okay, i'm done. Well, how did ya'll like it? Review,please. Later. 


	6. Who's side is he really on? Secrets Reve...

Okay, ya'll know the drill. I'm not gonna repeat myself, alrighty? I'm trying to update this as much as I can, ok? I'm working on another story, and I still need to finish "My Last Summer With You". I'm thinking of having chapter five be the last chapter. Maybe it will. I'm not sure. But I'm also posting a story for a friend, so bear with me, please. I'm having fun making cliff hangers. Well, I'm gonna get on with this chapter before ya'll kill me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Girls," said Darien. "Please just give up. They'll let you live and we can work for OZ. All of this time, we've been wrong. The Gundams are the ones who will destroy Earth, not OZ. OZ is working for the good of the people."  
  
"NO," screamed Serena. "Darien, please, tell us you aren't on their side. Tell us that you're not the enemy."  
  
"I'm with OZ, Sailor Moon," Darien said solemly. "And I have something to tell you. I've met someone."  
  
"What do you mean," Serena whispered.   
  
"I've met someone who makes me happy," explained Darien. "I won't tell you her name. Release me, Sailor Moon. Release me or I'll be forced to kill you to gain my freedom."  
  
"No, you can't be serious," Serena said, trying to smile. " Please, stop pulling our legs and let's get out of here."  
  
"I'm serious," he said solemly. Serena screamed. Lita tried to attack them, but the mobile suits containing Sailor Venus and Mercury held her back. They started pulling her out and she understood. Sailor Mars tried to drag Serena back.   
  
"The Gundams," someone screamed. The Sailor Scouts looked up. Sure enough, there were the five gundams. They started attacking the enemy and the scouts took this distraction for granted and tried getting away. But the gundam Heavyarms blocked their way.  
  
"Move or be destroyed," said Jupiter, hoping that this usless Aries would be up to battle if it came to that.  
  
"You'll be the one destroyed," said the pilot, his face coming up on Jupiter's screen.   
  
It was Trowa! Lita couldn't believe it. She had to fight down the urge to cry out to him. She knew that he didn't reconize her, since she was Sailor Jupiter. She couldn't believe that he was one of the Gundam pilots. That must mean the other guys were in the other gundams.  
  
The sailor scouts' faces appeared on the G-boys' screens. Duo couldn't believe that the people in the mobile suits were five babes, Quatre slightly blushed, Wufei was infuriated that these women were allowed to fight but supposed that OZ needed all the help it could get, Heero was indifferent, and Trowa felt like he knew these beautiful soldiers from somewhere.  
  
"We aren't looking for a fight," said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"You're with OZ, so you're the enemy, so you'll be destroyed," said Heero.  
  
"We aren't with OZ," said Mars hotly. "We were coming here to steal these mobile suits so that we could go get ours. We're on your side."  
  
"Says who," asked an irratated Wufei.  
  
"Says Dr.J," replied Mercury. "He employed us a few years back and now we need to go get our suits. Please, we are on the same side and there's no reason for a fight between us."  
  
"You weak onnas shouldn't be here," replied Wufei. "I won't fight you. I don't fight bleeding hearts or women. Get out of here while you can."  
  
"Thanks, Wufei," Jupiter said, winking at him.  
  
"How did you know my name," asked Wufei.   
  
"Everything will be explained later, at Quatre's mansion," explained a miserable Serena.  
  
(A few days later, a disclosed location in space........)  
  
"Finally," breathed Sailor Venus. "I thought that we'd never reach this place," she said as the flew inside the sercet hanger on the planet Pluto.  
  
The sailor scouts jumped out of the Aries and looked around. There was a collective sigh of relief from them. The girls looked at their gundams.  
  
Lita's was designed to look like Heavyarms, but was emerald green where Heavyarms was white and sugar pink where Heavyarms was red. It had most of the same capibilities as Heavyarms, since it was fashioned after Heavyarms.  
  
Ami's was designed to look like Natku, except it was colored navy where Nataku was red and sky blue where Natku was blue.   
  
Rei's was designed to look like Sandrock. Her's looked more or less like Sandrock, but where Sandrock was black, Rei's gundam was red and where Sandrock was yellow, Rei's was purple.  
  
Mina's gundam was a replica of Deathscythe. Where Deathscyther was black, Mina's was blue, and where Deathscythe was white, Mina's was gold.  
  
Last, but not least, there was Serena's gundam. It was designed to look like Wing Zero. But where Wing Zero was blue, Serena's gundam was red. Where Wing Zero was red, Serena's was blue. And where Wing Zero was white, Serena's was gold.  
  
The girls looked at their gundams in awe.  
  
"Fate," Serena whispered.  
  
"Destiny," Mina whispered.  
  
"Ice," Ami whispered.  
  
"Heart," Lita whispered.  
  
"Fuego," Rei whispered.  
  
"So,I see the sailor scouts are back for their gundams," said a voice behind them. "Where's Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
The girls spun around to face the old man that was addressing them. They immedatly reconized him as Dr. J. He was sizing them up.  
  
"I repeat, where is Tuxedo Mask," questioned Dr.J.  
  
Serena sank to the floor, buried her face in her hands, and didn't try to stop the fresh flow of tears.  
  
"He betrayed us," snarled Jupiter as she sunk to the floor to comfort Serena.  
  
"I see," said Dr. J. "We will need someone to pilot Chiba, then."  
  
The old doctor gestured to the last gundam. This one was Darien's. It's name was Chiba and it was an exact copy of Epyon. He'd had it colored black where Epyon was crimson and blood-red where Epyon was white. Serena started crying harder as the memories of Darien flooded back to her.  
  
"I suppose that we can keep Chiba as a back-up for when one of your's is damaged. We're in the process of moving this base. We knew about the whole thing before you five arrived," explained the old doctor.  
  
"Good," said Serena when she collected herself enough to speak. "We're going to meet up with the other gundam pilots at Quatre's when we get back to the colony."  
  
"Perfect," said the aged doctor. "Now we'll know where to reach you."  
  
Dr. J walked off, mumbling about how hard teenage girls were to track down and something about them and shopping malls.  
  
~*~*~  
(Days later, back to Quatre's mansion...............)  
  
The girls put their gundams in the hanger with the guys' and walked inside. All of them were dead on their feet. They were no longer in "scout form", but now looked as they did everyday. With great effort that they didn't think themselves capable of, they dragged themselves halfway up the steps when they heard a noise behind them.  
  
"Who's there," shouted Lita, whipping around to see who made the noise. The lights came on and at the foot of the steps were the five guys. The girls sighed in unsion.  
  
"Explination," commanded Heero.  
  
"Let us get Serena in bed first," said Mina. "She's had a rough day. We promise to be right back."  
  
The girls didn't wait for Heero's reply. They waited outside the bathroom door as Serena changed into her pajamas then tucked her into bed. The only words she said were: "Thank-you for being my friends. Good night."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Over the next few hours, the girls told the gundam pilots about their sailor scout powers powers and their gundams. They told about Darien's betrayal and Serena's broken heart. They even went over Dr.J's secret base. At the end, they answered questions. That took another thiry minutes since they had to explain it all over, but in a shorter version, to Duo, who had fallen asleep at the part about the Moon Kingdom, which was at the beginning. Finally, the exausted girls got to sleep.  
  
(The next day............)  
  
Serena didn't feel like doing anything. The love of her life had betrayed her and now had another. She had a gaping void in the middle of her life. But her heart hurt the worst. It felt like someone crushed it with a sledgehammer. She turned on the radio and turned it up loud.  
  
+"Hero" by Chad Kroger and Josey Scott {I'm not sure if it's "Josey Scott" or "Scott Josey". Either way, I don't own this song. Porr, pitiful me. I don't own anything.}+  
  
I am so high, I can hear Heaven  
I am so high, I can hear Heaven  
Oh, but, Heaven  
No, Heaven don't hear me  
  
Chorus:   
And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagels  
And watch as they all fly away  
  
Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
How can that be  
When look what love gave us  
A world full of killing   
And bloond-spilling  
That world never came  
  
Repeat Chorus  
Gituar solo  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
Repeat Chorus   
  
And they're watching us  
Watching us  
They're watching us  
Watching us  
As we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
Watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
Yeah  
  
And they're watching us  
Watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
Oh  
  
Knowing the song by heart, Serena sung along. She didn't even notice the man in her doorway until they repeated the chorus for a second time. He was actually singing along with her. She hadn't expected that from this man. Duo, maybe. But not him.  
  
(Heero's room, a few minutes before "Hero" came on.........)  
  
Heero was looking up more data on these strange girls when he heard a familiar song playing down the hall. He got up and walked towards the room from which the song was playing.   
  
Inside, he saw the blonde girl with the funny hairstyle. What was her name again? *Serena,* a voice inside of him whispered. He watched as she begun to sing the song that he had memorised by heart.  
  
As the song came to an end, Serena turned her head towards him and looked right into his eyes. Deep, way down, so deep that if you tried to get there, you'd need about twenty oxygen tanks and a shovel because it was buried, a chord struck in his heart. Her eyes were red from crying and they looked so unbelieveably sad.  
  
"You know this song," she asked in a whisper that was barely audiable.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "I've heard it a few times and I know the lyrics. You?"  
  
"It's my favorite song," she said, trying to smile through her tears. "The others tell you about the whole........deal?"  
  
"Yes," was his only response. He came and sat down beside her on the floor of her bedroom.  
  
Feeling the urge to cry again, Serena tried to blink the tears away. But she was unsucessful and they ran down her face all the same. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked over at Heero. It was his hand. She threw herself into his arms and cried on his chest.  
  
Shocked at first, Heero didn't know what to do. Then he wrapped his strong arms around her back and stroked her hair. He felt the barrier around his heart melt away, and felt something on his cheek. He wiped it away with his index finger and looked to see what it was. He was crying. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, the smotionless destroyer, was holding a beautiful girl in his arms and sharing her pain, and crying, none the less!  
  
After a few minutes, Serena stopped crying and simply laid against Heero's chest, her fists balled around sections of his green tanktop, and listened to his heart beat. She heard it, strong and healthy, beating in time with her own. She looked up and saw a few last tears roll down her cheeks. Tenderly, she wiped them away and kissed his cheek lightly. So he was human afterall.........  
  
"You should smile," he said. "You're pretty when you frown, but you're far prettier when you smile and laugh."  
  
She smiled at him. Suddenly, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft, but demanding kiss. When he pulled back, for the first time that she'd ever seen, he smiled. She giggled back and got up to get dressed, ready to face the day and whatever it may bring. Heero left to do more work.  
  
What Serena didn't know was that she wouldn't be able to face what the day would bring. For at that moment, Darien and Relena were heading straight towards Quatre's mansion. Each oblivios to the other, they hurried on their way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well,that's it for now. In case you're wondering, the name of Rei's gundam is Spanish. It's supposed to mean Fire. I'm not sure if it does since I don't know like, hardly any Spanish. So, how many people really like this? I would like to know that. If you love it, on your review, put 321 after your message. If you just like it and not like totally love it, put 213. And if you totally hate it, put 123. Well, I'm dead tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Review friends. ::Stifles a yawn:: La-::Stifles another yawn:: Lat ::yawns:: Lat ::yawns:: Ah, screw it. You know what I'm trying to say. =^) 


	7. Wicked Surprise and a Startled Cook

Hello! Ya'll must really like this. People are telling me not to make this a Serena/Heero fic. Who said I was? But then again, who said I wasn't? My fic, my rules. You'll find out who the couples are when.........well, I'm not sure when you'll find out who the couples are. But just remember this: Nothing is quite what it seems in this fic until I say it's final. So, with that in mind, let's start the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Quatre's mansion, the same morning as in the last chapter..........)  
  
At the knock at the door, Lita came out of the kitchen. She saw Heero and Serena come down the stairs, Serena talking and Heero listening. Lita smiled to herself. Duo came out of the game room when the doorbell rang.   
  
"Is someone at the door," he asked.   
  
"Yes, Duo, that's generally the idea when the doorbell rings," Lita replied with a giggle.  
  
"Sorry, Wufei hit me so hard, my ears are ringing," he said with a laugh.  
  
Quatre opened the door and Lita dropped the bowl of frosting that was in her hands. Choclate frosting was all over the floor, pieces of blue glass from the bowl now mixed with it. Serena let out a small yelp and Lita looked in her direction. She looked like she couldn't decide weither to faint or smile and laugh.  
  
"Lita," said Darien after Quatre ushered him inside and he caught sight of Lita. "I've been  
looking for you for about a week now, where have you been?"  
  
"I was around," Lita said, suddenly stooping to help Duo clean up the frosting. *What does this bozo want now,* she asked herself.  
  
"Oh,well, I wanted to ask you something," Darien said, reaching down and clasping her hands in his. The other scouts came in at that moment.   
  
"What," asked Lita, starting to get scared and annoyed.  
  
"Marry me, Lita," Darien asked.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, That's it for now. Don't you just hate me? Well, I'm going to try to get a few more chapters out today. So, if all goes as I'm planning it, you'll get to know Lita's answer soon! Later Days, Loyal Readers. Review! 


	8. Hangovers, Love Confessions, and the Sta...

Okay, this is Chapter 8. This is getting good. I'm screwing up people's lovelives left and right! I find that it makes a story more intresting this way, don't you guys. Well, I don't think that we really need to go through this whole disclaimer thing again, do you? You guys should know that I own only the people I said that I do. I kinda made up the SM- girls and Darien's Gundams, though. But they're not original. Okay, I'm gonna get to writting this story before I forget what I was going to write. See ya at the end!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita just stared at Darien in disbelief. Serena wailed in agony. Mina grabbed the banister for support. Ami gasped. Rei scoffed.  
  
"I knew it," she screeched. "You two never broke up in the first place! You've been dating behind Serena's back this whole time!"  
  
"What a load of crap," stormed Lita, snapping out of her daze. "When Darien and I called it quits, I meant it. I left to start a new life here! I had no idea about this!"  
  
"She really didn't," defended Darien.  
  
"Oh,yeah right," scoffed Rei. "You probally had this all planned out."  
  
Trowa had come into the room just as Darien proposed. He was stunned. A part of him hoped and prayed that Lita wouldn't agree to this. He didn't know what was going on with himself.   
  
At Rei's harsh words about Lita and Darien secretly dating, Trowa's heart broke. She still loved Darien, even after all of this time. He saw Lita look towards him.  
  
"Trowa," she pleaded. "You don't believe her, do you? Everything that I told you was the absolute truth, I swear. I had no idea about this!"  
  
Lita looked Trowa in the eyes. He looked so.........heartbroken and destroyed. Turning on his heel, he walked away quickly.  
  
"You were stringing him along, too, weren't you," accused Rei. "You probally stole him from that girl that throws knives at him at the circus!"  
  
"That's his older sister, you dolt," screamed Lita, stomping up to Rei and punching her right in the stomach. This caught Rei off guard and she doubled over in pain. As Rei stood again, Lita did a drop-sweep and knocked Rei's feet out from under her.  
  
Lita looked down at Rei. To make sure that Rei couldn't get back to her feet, Lita put a foot on Rei's stomach.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you, Rei Hino," Lita gritted out. "But you need to just back off before I get really mad. I'll destroy you if you keep interfering in my life. You can take that as a promise. If you keep talking this trash, I'll kill you. Watch your back."  
  
Lita spun around when Darien touched her shoulder. She saw the ring in his hand, and remembered what he had asked. Gently, she took the ring out of Darien's outstreched hand. Serena gasped and grabbed Duo's arm for support.   
  
"Lita," Darien breathed.  
  
Lita threw the ring and it hit Darien's heart. She walked off, calling over her shoulder: "I don't love you anymore, so stay away from me. How dare you even have the nerve to ask me something like that! I've met the man of my dreams, and he most certinaly isn't you!"  
  
(The library........)  
  
Trowa looked out the window, but wasn't really seeing anything. His mind was wondering back to Lita. What had he been thinking? Someone as beautiful as her could have her pick of men! What had made him think that he was even in her league? She was out of reach to him.  
  
"What's up," whispered a voice from the door.  
  
"Nothing," Trowa replied, not turning to face the person speaking. He didn't need to. He already knew who it was. Her voice was in his dreams every night and her face was there when he closed his eyes.  
  
"You heard everything," Lita asked, coming to stand behind him.  
  
"Yes," was his only reply.  
  
"Did you hear what I told Darien and Rei," she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I told them that I already found someone and that I'm happy with that person. I told them that I love that person deeply and no one could replace them in my heart," said Lita, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his back.  
  
"Really," he asked, turning around.  
  
"Yes, really. And I meant every word."  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Lita whirled around. Quickly, she ran to the door and tried to open it. It was stuck!  
  
"What's going on," she yelled. "Who did this?"  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Quatre's voice from the other side of the door. "But you two need to realize your feelings. We'll let you out tomorrow afternoon. I apologize again."  
  
"See ya later," called Duo.  
  
"Why, you little sneaks," Lita shouted as she pounded on the door. "Quatre! Duo! When I get out of here, I'm going to break Quatre's violin and shave Duo bald!"  
  
Lita then proceded to try to kick the door down. All she acomploished was a hurt foot and a small dent. She howled in pain and hopped around, holding her foot. She then sat down, trying to hold back the tears.   
  
"Be still," said Trowa. He picked her up (kinda like a groom would carry his bride over the treshold! AWWW! So cute!) and sat her down on the big desk in the corner. With gentleness, he removed her shoe and sock. He looked her foot over, and saw that nothing was broken. Maybe a little fractured, but nothing broken. Accidently, one of his fingers lightly brushed the in-step of her foot. She screamed and her foot kicked out, barely missing his head. She was giggling.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, trying to stop laughing. "I didn't mean to. I'm just very ticklish! I should have warned you."  
  
"It's alright," he said chuckling. He looked up into her eyes. Slowly, he rose to his feet. Ever so gently, he kissed her lips. Her arms circled his neck and pulled him towards her. She brushed his bangs away and peered deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in an unsure voice. His nose was just centimers from hers and she could feel his breath on her face, caressing it gently.  
  
"I love you,too," she whispered back. She tightened her arms around his neck and burined her face in his shoulder. He loved her....... She was so happy!  
  
As his hands caressed her back, she felt like they were burning through her shirt. But she couldn't care less. All she cared about was that she finally had the man she loved in front of her and that he loved her back.  
  
(A bar somewhere................)  
  
"To Lita and Trowa," said Mina, clinking her shot glass with Heero's.  
  
"Hnn," Heero grunted. {Loosely translated, that means:"About time the got together".}  
  
"May they have a long and happy life together," Mina cheered, downing her sixth shot of tequilla. "I don't drink, but here I am, sitting here with you, getting ready to take my seventh shot of tequilla."  
  
"Maybe you should stop there," said Heero. "That's quite a bit."  
  
"Nah," shrugged Mina. "Tonight is a night to celebrate. My friend is happy, your friend is happy, and I actually drug you out of the house! That's something to celebrate."  
  
"Hnn," grunted Heero. {That means "If you say so".}  
  
"Oh, but I do say so," replied Mina. "You're so gloomy all of the time. Honey, it's a good thing if you even say a word!"  
  
Heero, who was taking a sip of scotch, snorted and laughed. Mina laughed with him. They'd been here for about five minutes and both were only slightly sober.   
  
"It's good to see you laugh," said Mina. "Hey, I love this song!"  
  
Playing, really loud, was "Blue" by Efiel 65. {I don't own that either,ok?} Heero looked at Mina. There was a slight blush on her cheeks from the drinks she was downing. To Heero, she never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. He listened as she sang along with the music, making up her own words here and there.   
~*~*~  
About an hour later, the two stumbled out of the bar, both almost completly dunk. Mina stumbled, but quickly regained her balance and started laughing. Heero laughed along with her. They caught a cab home.  
  
(Quatre's mansion...........)  
  
Mina and Heero stumbled into the door. They walked up the stairs, singing a song called "Pink Pajamas". Heero walked into his room.  
  
"Wanna come in," he asked.  
  
"Sure," MIna said, taking him up on his invitation. "Wow, this is........um, I don't know."  
  
"I know what you mean," he replied. "I'm thinking about getting new shades."  
  
"Heero," Mina said seriously. "You just made a joke!"   
  
They both started laughing hysterically. Soon, they fell onto Heero's bed. What caused this was Mina was laughing so hard and soon fell down, grabbing Heero to try to stop her fall. But his caught him off guard and he fell with her, well, actually, he fell on her. They continued laughing for a few minutes, then noticed the position they were in.  
  
Slowly, Heero captured her lips in a soft, butterfly kiss. She was startled at first, but then began to respond. She opened her mouth and allowed him access. She tasted him, allowed him to taste her. His breath, which tasted of scotch, seemed to snatch hers away. She moved restlessly beneath him, wanting more.  
  
"Stay with me tonight," he pleaded, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke.  
  
"Yes," Mina breathed. She watched as Heero got up, locked the door, then came back to her.  
  
(Downstairs, the library, just as Mina and Heero came in...........)  
  
The sound of the front door slamming, laughing, and singing stirred Lita awake. At first, she didn't know where she was. Then she noticed that she was curled up on a sofa, wrapped in a blanket and a strong pair of arms. She looked up and smiled. Trowa was sleeping soundly. His shirtsleeves were pushed up, and Lita guessed that since he was wearing a thick long-sleeve shirt, he must have gotten hot under the blanket. She shrugged out of his embrace and climbed off of the sofa. She accidently stepped, using her bad foot, in one of Trowa's shoes and tripped. But before she could fall, she was pulled to where she was sitting in Trowa's lap. She smiled at him.  
  
"Did you forget you were injured," he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah," she answered with a small smile. Then she shivered. Straightening her little tanktop and mini skirt, she could see why she was cold. She looked up and noticed that Trowa was offering her his over shirt. She took it and pulled it over her head. It was a little bit big.   
  
"Who's that," he asked, talking about the laughing and the singing.   
  
"I'm not sure," Lita replied, grabbing his white muscle shirt then his shoulders to help herself up. "There's two people. One of the sounds like Mina. I think it is. But who's the other?"  
  
"I know this sounds crazy," Trowa said, grabbing her arm to keep her from falling,"but I think it's Heero..........."  
  
"You do sound crazy," Lita said playfully.   
  
They listened to the singing become distant and then one door slam. Lita shook her head and looked at the clock on the mantel. 2:30 in the morning. Carefully, she limped over to a book shelf and took out a book.  
  
"You like Edgar Allan Poe," asked Trowa.  
  
"Yeah, even if his writting is kinda depressing. 'The Raven' is probally my favorite, though. Do you have a favorite part," Lita asked.  
  
"The whole thing," said Trowa.   
  
Lita yawned and streched her arms. They wouldn't be able to get out of this stupid library until that afternoon. *What a load of crap,* Lita thought. *Well, atleast I'm in here with Trowa. It couldn't get any better than this.......*  
  
"Tired," he asked.  
  
"A bit," Lita replied, smothering another yawn. Trowa swept her off of her feet and carried her back to the sofa. Gently, he laid her down and covered her with the blanket. Lita turned to her side and pulled Trowa onto the sofa with her. Sighing with contentment, she laid her head on his chest, and listening to his heart beating, she started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams, love," he whispered, kissing the top of her head lightly.  
  
"Hmmm," she said and fell into a wonderful dream, one which she couldn't remeber in the morning.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Awww, aren't they cute," said a familiar voice, waking Lita.   
  
"Looks like this mission was a success," said Quatre.  
  
Lita opened her eyes slightly and found herself staring into Duo's smiling face. She sighed, then hid her face against Trowa's chest.  
  
"Wakie-wakie,Lita," Duo called in an innoncent tone. "Time to rise and shine."  
  
"Go away," came Lita's slightly muffled reply. "Come back later."  
  
"But it's already three-fifteen in the afternoon," said Quatre. "Don't you want out of this room?"  
  
"Three-fifteen," Lita gasped, sitting straight up. "Is it really that late?"  
  
"Yes," said Trowa, streching his arms over his head. He smiled at Lita.   
  
Forgetting all about her injured foot, she tried to stand. But as soon as her weight was on it, she fell back to the sofa. Trowa sat down beside her, a worried look on his face.  
  
"I'm fine," she said.  
  
"What happened," asked Quatre.  
  
"I hit the door, but the door kinda decided to hit back," Lita said, joking, of course.  
  
"Man, better watch out for those hitting doors," Duo said to himself. "Wouldn't want to be hit by anyone else."  
  
"Duo, sometimes you scare me," Lita said.  
  
"Good," Duo said. "You should be scared of the God of Death." He then began flexing his muscles and grunting like a he-man.  
  
"Now you're really scaring me," she said, hopping onto Trowa's back carefully.   
  
(Upstairs, in Heero's room.)  
  
Mina awoke to the warm sunlight on her cheeks. Luxuriously, she streched and slowly opened her eyes. She started to panic. Where was she? This wasn't her room. Where were her clothes? And what was that lying next to her.............  
  
Mina gasped. Lying next to her, covered only by the sheets, was one sleeping Heero Yuy. She quickly pulled the black sheets up over her bare chest and looked around wildly for her clothes.   
  
As she hurriedly pulled on her clothes, she remembered parts of last night. It had really happened. *Heero's an excelent lover,* Mina thought. *No,no! You can't think like that! He probally doesn't even remember that! You were both drunk and had no way of knowing what you were doing. Speaking of drinking, I'm so hungover. I'll never touch another drop of alcohol as long as I live. Man, I need to get out of here before he wakes up. Why am I having a conversation with myself in my head? Am I like, really insane, or what? Aw, screw it.*  
  
Silently, she slipped out the door and crept down the hall to her room. She quickly pulled on her p.j.s and climbed into bed. Even though it was three-fifteen in the afternoon, she was dead tired and didn't really care what time it was, just as long as she got some sleep.  
  
(Wufei's private training room.)  
  
Wufei was working on his katana skills, and oblivious to his surroundings. In fact, he didn't notice the quiet girl until she started clapping softly. Quickly, he spun around to face her, his weapon ready.  
  
"Which one are you," he asked, sheathing his katana.  
  
"Ami," she whispered.  
  
"Well, Ami," Wufei said. "Do you have a reason for inturrupting my training session?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "I was in the next room over, going over some battle tactics that I drew up last night when I heard your grunting. I came in here to see what all the noise was about."  
  
"Oh," Wufei said. He suddenly felt the need to apologize to the girl. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."  
  
"You didn't disturb me. I was just ready to take a break, anyhow. You're pretty good with that thing," she said timidly, pointing at his katana. "I wish I knew how to do things like that. I'm barely worth anything in a fight. Except for plans."  
  
"I could teach you, if you like," suggested Wufei.  
  
"Oh, I'd be horrible," Ami said. "But if it's not a burden on you, I'd like to try to learn. But I could never be as skilled as you."  
  
"I've had years of practice," Wufei assured. "And it's no bruden on me. I'd love to teach you." *What am I doing,* he thought to himself. *She walks into the room, and I turn into Mr. Niceguy. What's wrong with me. Women......*  
  
Ami grabbed a katana fearfully and held it out in front of her.  
  
"No,that's not how you hold it," stressaed Wufei. "This is." He took out his own katana and demonstrated the correct way to hold it. Ami tried to get it right, but she just couldn't do it.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Wufei said, coming to stand behind her. He put his hands over hers and put the weapon into the correct position. Blushing, he realized how close he really was to this girl.  
  
Ami's foot suddenly slipped, and she fell over backwards, knocking Wufei down with her. She was now sitting in his lap. She blushed and rushed to her feet.  
  
"I've got to go check on Ice," Ami said, backing towards the door. "SHe's having some adjustments done. I want to see how they turned out."  
  
"Yeah," Wufei said uncomfortably. "I guess that we can have another lesson tomorrow. See you then."  
  
"See you," Ami said, opening the door and rushing out.  
  
(The kitchen.)  
  
Serena was eating fresh strawberries with choclate syrup, savoring the flavor and staring out an open window daydreaming.  
  
"Hey, Serena," said Duo, walking in through the side door. "What do ya got there."  
  
"Strawberries and choclate syrup," she replied with a smile. "Help yourself."  
  
They sat together and ate the strawberries, all the while talking about little unimportant things.   
  
"Um, Serena," Duo said. "You've kinda got...."  
  
"What," Serena asked. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little bit of choclate syrup on your cheek."  
  
"Did I get it," she asked, wiping away at her cheek with a napkin.  
  
"No,here, be still."  
  
Duo gently reached up and wiped the syrup away with his index finger. But when his fingers touched her baby-soft skin, an electric shock was sent through him. He trailed his figertips slowly down her jaw, as if in a trance.  
  
"So soft," he muttered. He leaned in and kissed her, lightly at first, then more demanding.   
Serena closed her eyes. She was in total heaven. She slipped her arms around his neck as he gracefully swept her off the stool and carried her to his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's all for now. I'm glad that I reached my goal of two chapters a day. And I'm glad that I'm hearing so much from all of you peoples. I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed from the start and kept on reviewing. You know who you are, so I don't have to name you. I'm not sure about when I'll have more time to write on this. Gotta go to school, afterall. Stupid school. Well, review, and Later Days, Loyal Readers! 


	9. Babies, bullets, weapons, and finally be...

Why do we keep going over this? Oh, well. As you know, I don't own anyone. Poor me. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write this. I've been listening to Cartman sing "Kiss from a Rose," by Seal. It's pretty funny. I downloaded it from this website. Well, I'm going to get on with this story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina sat down for breakfast the next morning very sluggishly. She was still feeling kinda sick and her body hurt from her lungs down. She put her face in her hands and sighed.  
  
"What's for breakfast," she asked whoever who was sitting at the bar with her.  
  
"It's lunch time," said a masculian voice. "I don't know about you, but I'm having something quick."  
  
Mina's head snapped up as she saw who was talking to her. She wasn't ready to face him just yet. Not after what had happened.  
  
"Heero," Mina said after a long silence. "How have you been lately?"  
  
"Hnn," he grunted. {Translated: "I've been alright. Uh,how have you been?"}  
  
"Um," she said, thinking. "I guess I've been alright. I'm just feeling a little sick. But nothing really major. So, anything on OZ yet?"  
  
"We've got to fight," Heero said, turning to leave.   
  
"Great," MIna muttered, pulling some crackers towards her. "Now we have to fight....Man, I feel like I'm going to hurl...."   
  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Mina threw up once more. Thankfully, since she was sitting beside the trashcan, which was by the bar, she didn't have to clean anything up. Rei and Lita came in at that moment.  
  
"Mina," they both said. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," croaked Mina. "I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not," Lita said, putting a hand on Mina's forehead. "You're as pale as a sheet! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Well, I've just been feeling kinda sick lately. My knees and back are stiff and I can't stop throwing up," Mina said, wiping sweat off of her cheeks.  
  
"Mina," Rei said in a grim whisper. "Those are symptoms of morning sickness. Are you.... Have you....?"  
  
Mina didn't answer, but her silence said it all. Rei and Lita gasped. They couldn't believe it!  
  
"Who," Rei asked.  
  
"I can't say," Mina said.  
  
"You can tell us,Mina," Lita assured. "We're your friends."  
  
"But you guys aren't friends," Mina said weakly.   
  
"That's our problem," Rei half shouted. "Now tell us who it is."  
  
"Heero," Mina whispered.  
  
Again, Lita and Rei gasped. This was unbelieveable. Mina then spilled her whole story. Lita felt that this was all her fault, and Rei, for once, thought that no one was to blame. Lita decided to go get Mina one of those pregancy tests and Rei would watch over Mina until Lita got back.  
  
"I'm gonna have someone drive me," Lita called over her shoulder as she went to get her light jacket.  
  
(Five minutes later at a drug store........)  
  
For the fifth time in twenty seconds, Lita checked to see if Duo was looking her way. Thankfully, he was in the "Hair Care" isle. Lita grabbed a pregancy tests and, hiding it from Duo's prying eyes, strolled up to the counter. With a blush on her face from the way the cashier was looking at her, Lita paid for the test.  
  
"Ready to go," Duo asked, coming up behind Lita suddenly. "What did ya buy?"  
  
"Nothing," Lita squeaked, trying to manuver the bag behind her back without seeming suspicious.  
  
"Okay, well, if you're done, I'm ready to go," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm done. Let's go home," Lita said, stuffing the bag into her jacket pocket.   
  
(The library at Quatre's mansion...........................)  
  
"We have a very important matter on our hands here," Duo said from his armchair behind the desk.  
  
"What is it, Maxwell, that's so important that you have to interrupt my training session," asked an angry Wufei.  
  
"I think that Lita is gonna have a baby," Duo said in a grim tone. Everyone looked at Trowa, who couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"What are you talking about," Trowa asked in disbelief.  
  
"I saw Lita buying a pregancy test today when we went to the drug store," Duo said. "We all know that you two are going out and Lita doesn't seem like the type that would sleep around. So, it has to be your's."  
  
"We aren't sleeping together," Trowa said.  
  
"What about the night in the library," Duo questioned.  
  
"We didn't....Nothing happened....I'm telling you the truth," Trowa protested.  
  
"I could see Maxwell living in sin," Wufei said. "But you, Barton? I would have never guessed!"  
  
"We are not sleeping together," Trowa shouted.   
  
"What about what happened with you and Serena the other day, Duo," Heero asked suddenly.  
  
"Wha--well, I---we--," Duo suttered.  
  
"My point exactly," Wufei declaired.  
  
"What about you and Ami," Duo countered.  
  
"What about her," Wufei asked defensively.  
  
"You spend like.....all day with her," Duo said, rising from his seat. "What are you two doing together?"  
  
"Katana lessons," Wufei answered truthfully.   
  
"Katana my eye," Duo snorted. "You two are 'living in sin', as you like to put it."  
  
"Okay, you two," Quatre said. "We don't need to get violent about this. We'll just wait and see what happenes. The truth will come out in time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carefully, Lita opened the huge window of the computer room. She looked down and gulped. Twelve stories high....... Thank goodness for ropes and circus life. If she hadn't been doing this for most of her life, she'd be scared to death of heights. Footsteps were running towards the door. The door busted open and in rushed Treeze Khushrenada, Lady Une, Czechs Merquise, and Lucrezia Noin. *I'm outnumbered. Hopefully, they're ready for me now,* Lita thought.  
  
"Who are you," shouted Lady Une.  
  
"Just an ordinary girl," Lita replied with a secretive smile.  
  
"What do have in that bag," Noin shouted, pointing a gun at Lita.   
  
"Just a few things that we need.....for drastic measures," Lita said with a chuckle.  
  
"Who's 'we'," questioned Treeze calmly.  
  
"Ah-ah," Lita said, shaking her finger, as if to a disobedioent child. "Don't want to give away our secrets, now do we, Mr.Khushrenada? You'll find out. All in due time."  
  
Lita stepped onto the window ledge then turned to look back at the four who were still staring from the doorway. She patted the bag of supplies that was slung over her shoulder then smiled at her enemies once more.  
  
"Hey," Noin said, stepping foward. "No need to get sucidial,ok?"  
  
"See ya later," Lita said, winking at Treeze. Then she pushed off of the window ledge. At first, she fell backwards, then she got turned to where she was falling headfirst. As she reached a tree branch, she reached out and grabbed it. Her fall immedatly stopped.   
  
From the shower of bullets that was raining down from the window she'd jumped out of, one hit her in the right shoulder and three hit her leg. Trying to ignore the searing pain that was now shooting through her body, Lita whistled. First a long high note then a sudden low note.   
  
Right on cue, Mina's convertable car sped around the corner. Mina slammed on the breaks then sped off when Lita jumped in. Strangely, Mina said nothing about the blood that Lita was dripping on the floorboard.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you get the parts," Ami questioned quickly as Lita and Mina came in the door.  
  
"Yeah, and three bullets in my leg and one in the arm for all of my trouble," Lita said, handing the bag over to Ami. "How long will it take you to get these done?"  
  
"Well, the crescent moon bombs won't take long. In fact, if you'd like to go ahead and start on them, Lita, you can take the parts and start on them. But the explosives are a different matter. I'll be working on this for a few days," Ami related with a sigh.  
  
"Okay, just give me my parts and I'll start on the CMB," Lita said. "Right after I dig the frickin bullets out of my leg"  
  
Lita walked to her room and threw the bag with some of the stolen parts in it on her bed. She walked over to the corner with her medical bag and dug out a scapul, some tweezers, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and some sterile cloths.   
  
"I'm going to hate myself for this in the morning," Lita sighed.  
  
Closing her eyes, Lita poured the alcohol onto the bullet holes in her leg. It stung, but only a little. *I've done this countless times, but it still burns like heck,* Lita marveled. With practiced ease, Lita dug out the three bullets in her leg.  
  
After she removed the bullet from her arm also, Lita turned to the task at hand. She opened her trunk that was at the foot of her bed and looked into it's shallow depths. *That's pretty obvious,* she thought as she pulled out the fake bottom. Carefully, she dumped out the little bombs.  
  
Sorting through them quickly, she counted them. All 3,456,765,163,234,697,000 crescent moon shaped bombs, that were about the size of a dime, were right where they were supposed to be. Even thought they were small in size, they could set off an explosion that destoryed three or four planets at a time.  
  
"What are you doing," asked a quiet voice from the corner.   
  
"Just......going through the plans once more and checking on supplies," Lita replied, starting to seperate the explosives into five different bags.  
  
"Sounds intresting," Trowa said, coming to sit on the edge of her bed. "Mind if I watch?"  
  
"If you want to be bored out of your mind," Lita said, walking to her closet, "go right ahead."  
  
Lita dragged a huge suitcase out of her closet. When she reached the middle of her room, she let go of the handle and wiped her forehead off with the back of her hand. She then kicked the suitcase, and as it flung open, Lita slightly flinched with pain, (*Stupid leg,* she thought.) and Trowa gave a chuckle.  
  
"You should talk to Heero sometime," he said quietly. "You two could compare weapons."  
  
Lita smiled at him, then bent to rummage in the suitcase. It was full of all kinds of weapons. From handguns to machine guns. From detination devices to clubs. There was even a small sword strapped to the bottom. She quickly loaded a few handguns and put them in their thigh-holsters, which she laid on her dresser. Beside that, she placed what looked like the padded hilt of a sword.  
  
"What's that," Trowa asked, pointing at this object.  
  
"Oh, this," Lita said, picking it up. She placed the fingers of her left hand on the grips and pressed the button there. What appeared from the hilt (where the blade would be located if this were a sword) was something that appeared to be the first half of a sickle, blade and all. Then, from the bottom, appeared the rest of the handle. All in all, the sickle was a few inches taller than Lita. "This is my weapon of choice. I'll need it when we break into the base. We're gonna run diverson for awhile so you guys can start the battle."  
  
"Lita, I....," Trowa's voice trailed off. *How can I tell her this,* he asked himself mentally. *I feel so akward. I've never asked a girl this before........*  
  
"Yes, Trowa," Lita asked sweetly.  
  
"Hey, your sickle's glowing," he pointed out.  
  
Lita gasped. She'd pressed the button on the handle that turns the blade into a laser instead of metal. Thankfully, Trowa had pointed this out. If he hadn't, Lita would have cut herself on it, since she was leaning against it. She pulled it away from her face, pressed the first button, and watched as it went back to looking like the hilt of a sword. Gently, she placed it back on the dresser.  
  
"Now, what did you want to ask me," Lita questioned. She saw the blush creep up Trowa's neck and smiled gently.  
  
"Nothing," he muttured.  
  
"Can I ask you for a favor," Lita asked hopefully. Trowa looked up and nodded. "Thanks. I wanted to know if you'd sleep in here tonight. I tend to have nightmares before a battle. Will you do that for me please?"  
  
Trowa gulped but then nodded. Lita smiled and went to change into her pajamas. Sitting on the edge of Lita's bed, Trowa was unsure of what to do. What was there to do?  
  
"You look as if you're trying to figure out all of Earth's problems," Lita commented from the doorway of her bathroom. Trowa looked up. All she was wearing, that he could tell, was an old button-up shirt that was mid-thigh length and a pair of socks. She smiled and walk towards her small vanity. Calmly, she let down her hair and ran the bristles through her choclate-colored hair. Trowa's fingers itched to tangle in it. Then she stood and walked towards the bed. Trowa stood up so she could climb in.  
  
Trowa watched as she climbed into her bed. She snuggled into the blankets and sighed. Slowly, he climbed in beside her, unsure of what to do now.  
  
"Good night, Trowa," she said on a yawn. "Tomorrow is an important day and we'll need to be rested for it. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Sweet dreams, love," he said.   
  
She sighed again, tunred over to face him and snuggled against his chest. For one of the first times in his life, Trowa actually felt comfortable with his surroundings and at peace with the world. And for the very first time, he knew the full extent of how much love a man could feel for a woman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
well, that's it. Wow, it seemed so much longer when I was typing it! ^_^; I'm sorry this took so long. You have my apologies. I still have to do a report for keyboarding. It's gotta be 2 pages long. How gay is that? Man, sometimes, I wish that you could get a good job without having to go to school. But I would have to go anyway. So, there would really be no point in not having to go to school. Okay, I've been rambling again......I'm sorry about that. Review, Loyal Readers. Later Days. 


	10. Sacrifices for Peace

Okay, here's chapter 10. I don't really have anything to say this time around. (I bet your thinking "Well, it's about time that she doesn't have some garbage to babble on and on about.") And you all know that I own like no one. I'm going to start waiting for five reviews before I upload the next chapter. I'm thinking about making it for all my stories. So, you've been warned. Ok? Let's go, then!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sunlight played on his face. Streching, he yawned. He looked down at Lita, who was still asleep. Trowa smiled. He'd never slept so well in a long time.  
  
"Sleep well," she asked with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Mm-hmm," he replied. Then he gently kissed her forehead and her cheek. She giggled slightly.  
  
Climbing out of bed, Lita went to the closet to pick out something to wear. In the end, she grabbed a white t-shirt that was cut about an inch above her navel, the picture of a clown, one that looked a bit like Trowa, doing a one-handed hand stand on a huge, colorful ball. From her drawers, she grabbed a pair of jean daisy-dukes, and from under her bed, she dug out a pair of black boots.   
  
"What are you doing today," Trowa asked.  
  
"I was planning on doing a little gardening. Maybe look at the roses," came Lita's reply, from the bathroom. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wanted to know," Trowa said. "Do you want some company?"  
  
"Your company," Lita asked, sticking her head out the door.  
  
"Yes," Trowa said, looking at his feet.  
  
"Sure," Lita said, closing the door again. "I'd love to spend the day with you! It's going to be warm outside, so I suggest you wear something light."  
  
"Okay," Trowa said, leaving the room. "I'll meet you outside,ok?"  
  
"It's a date," Lita called.  
  
(Outside in the garden..............)  
  
Quatre laid back on the picnic blanket and looked up at the sky. He sighed. *I wish this colony was as beautiful as Earth,* he thought whistfully.  
  
"Hello, Quatre," came the feminine voice from beside him. He just smiled. He already knew who it was. He didn't have to open his eyes to identify her.  
  
"Hello, love," he sighed. "Nice day isn't it?"  
  
"Hmm," she said. Quietly, she laid her hands on his chest and put her chin on them. She looked up into his serene face and smiled. Gently, she stroked his cheek.  
  
"Something troubling you, dear," he asked, opening one eye. "You're quiet today."  
  
"Just thinking," the girl replied. "How long have we been seeing each other?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he said. "It seems like forever,though. Maybe we were together in another life."  
  
"Maybe," she said, rolling onto her back beside him. "But don't you think we should tell the others?"  
  
"Is that what you want," he asked, rolling onto his side and looking down into her eyes.  
  
"I think we owe them that," she sighed. "The others have found romance, weither they have yet realized it or not. And I have also. You're my heart. I hope that didn't sound as corny to you as it did to me."  
  
"It sounded beautiful," he assured, stroking her face tenderly. "If you want to tell them, we'll tell them."  
  
"Later tonight," she said. "After the mission."  
  
"Right," he said, capturing her soft lips in a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Lita walked out into the sunshine and looked around. She didn't see Trowa. Slowly, she walked towards the rosebushes. She heard someone talking and stalked towards the noise. She almost gasped. Rei and Quatre were kissing. *Well, this is something I didn't think I'd see,* Lita sighed mentally. *I always thought it would be Rei and Wufei. But Quatre........Wow*  
  
"Hello," said a voice from behind her. Lita nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"You're really good at that, you know," Lita said to Trowa. "If you keep it up, I'm gonna die of heart-attack."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I really didn't mean to frighten you. I thought you heard me coming. What's that?"  
  
"This," she asked, holding up a big, floppy, tan hat.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"This is my gradening hat. Sometimes I even wear it when I'm sunbathing. But mostly for gradening," Lita said cheerfully, putting the hat on her head. Once she was sure that all of her hair was tucked away in her hat, she walked towards the rose bushes.  
  
Bending onto her knees, Lita stared at the beautiful roses. She inhaled their wonderful aroma and sighed in contentment. Carefully, she started pulling up the weeds from around them. She didn't even notice Trowa come up behind her.  
  
"Here," he said, tucking a rose behind her ear. "Your beauty flatters the rose."  
  
"Don't you mean that the rose's beauty flatters me," Lita asked, leaning back against him.  
  
"No, I meant just what I said," he answered, stroking her cheek gently. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"Hmm," was her response.  
  
"The guys think that we're sleeping together," Trowa said.  
  
"Well, we kinda are," Lita replied, turning to look into his eyes.  
  
"No, not like that," Trowa said. "The other kind of 'sleeping together'. The one........"  
  
"Oh," Lita said, finally catching on. "That kind."  
  
"They think that you're gonna have a baby," Trowa said with a smile.  
  
"That's pretty funny," Lita said, smiling up at him. "Did you tell them the truth?"  
  
"Of course," Trowa said. "Only a jerk wouldn't."  
  
"You're right," Lita replied. Gently, she kissed his lips.  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Later that night, at a mascrade party thrown by Treeze.........)  
  
Lita looked around again. Nervously, she tucked her hair behind her ears. Her hair, which was unbound and flowing loosely, seemed to be everywhere. Lita glanced down at her dress once more. It was emeraled green and it was modestly cut at the chest. It tied around the back of her neck and fit tightly to the curves of her body. Mid-thigh, there was a slit that went down the full length of the dress, which was ankle length. All in all, it was a slinky little thing that she wouldn't usually be caught dead in. And the sparkly emerald green heels with their dumb straps didn't help much either.  
  
Adjusting her little eye mask (one similiar to Tuxedo Mask's), Lita walked towards the drink bar. *I can barely breath,* Lita complained to herself. *This is so stupid. Who picked out this stupid dress anyway? Oh, yeah, Duo did. Note to self: Kill Duo later.*  
  
"Having fun, my lady," someone asked from behind her.  
  
"Oh, yes," Lita said, turning around. "Why, hello Mr. Khushrenada. What a pleasent surprise."  
  
"Have we met," he asked, kissing the top of her hand lightly. "You seem so familiar."  
  
"No, I don't believe we have," Lita lied easily. *Man, I wish I could hurt this guy. I swear, I've got to scrub the top layer of skin off of my hand before it'll feel clean again.*  
  
"May I have this dance," Treeze asked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Lita said, trying to breathe in her dress. She allowed him to lead her out on the dance floor and begin the waltz. She caught glimpses of the other scouts, all dancing with other men. Then Serena gave the signal.  
  
"Pardon me, Mr. Khushrenada," Lita said, "But I have to go to the little girl's room. Forgive me."  
  
"Only if you call me Treeze," he said, flashing her one of his winning smiles. She smiled back briefly and then rushed to the bathroom.  
  
Lita shut herself in the stall and grabbed her bag from behind the toilet. She transformed into Sailor Jupiter and breathed deeply. Quickly, she strapped on her two guns, which were in their thigh-holsters. She heard the other scouts moving in the stalls beside her.  
  
"Ready guys," she asked, grabbing her sickle.  
  
"You know it," came their replys.  
  
The scouts creeped around the corner. Serena gave Ami the signal and Ami threw out a few smoke bombs. People were sputtering, cursing and panicking. Choas broke out and all over a little smoke.   
  
"Alright," Sailor Jupiter shouted. "No one move."  
  
"No one moves, and no one gets hurt," Moon and Venus shouted at the same time. "I've always wanted to say that," they shouted in unison.  
  
"You guys," Mars sighed.  
  
"Ready, Mars," Jupiter shouted.  
  
"You know it, Jupiter," Mars shouted back. They both ran foward, their weapons at the ready. Jupiter's sickle slashed through a couple tables with ease and Mars' sword worked wonders on the other tables. They both jumped up and cut the cord to the huge chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. It came crashing down and sparks went everywhere. The room was plunged into total darkness.  
  
People were running and screaming. A few even trampled one another. Mercury shook her head. She felt pity for them. Even after Wufei had tried to teach her to detach herself from such things, she still felt.   
  
"Well, this turned out to be a nice party, don't you agree," Venus asked from her seat on another, smaller chandelier, where the five scouts were sitting.  
  
"Did someone call the guys and tell them that we're ready for them," asked Mars.  
  
"I did," Moon said. "They're on their way. They should be here in 3....2...1!"  
  
Right on cue, a blast hit the colony and it shook. The scouts jumped down from the chandelier and made a run for the door. Jupiter and Mars were in front, their weapons clearing away the rubble.  
  
The scouts ran to a hanger and jumped into their gundams. They spotted the guys and flew over.  
  
"Hey ya'll," Venus greeted. "Nice of you to wait for us."  
  
"Hnn," Heero grunted.   
  
"Don't take that tone with me, Heero Yuy," Venus joked. To everyone's surprise, Heero smiled slightly.  
  
"Let's take 'em down," Jupiter shouted.   
  
"I'm all for that idea," Duo shouted back. "Treeze, watch out! Here comes the God of Death!"  
  
At that point, they were being surrounded by mobile suits. What they failed to notice was the Tallgeese and the Epyon coming up behind them.  
  
"Look out," Quatre shouted. But it was too late.  
  
The Tallgeese and the Epyon each shot a blast. These two blasts combined to make an even bigger blast {Duh.} and headed straight for the gundams. At the last minute, the sailor scouts' gundams stood in front of the blast.  
  
The blast hit full force. The scouts' gundams were badly damaged and the girls weren't much better off.   
  
"There's always a last resort," Sailor Moon gasped.  
  
"No, you can't," Duo cried.  
  
"We have to," said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"There are other ways," Trowa reasoned.  
  
"This is the only way," Sailor Venus assured.  
  
"No, you don't have to do this," shouted Heero.  
  
"We do," said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Please," pleaded Quatre. "Think this through. There has to be another way."  
  
"If there was some other way," said Sailor Mercury, "we'd do it."  
  
"But there has to be," said Wufei.  
  
"You guys must go on to fight this war," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"You guys are the only hope left. We were just here as assisstants. You guys are the real thing. We can hold them off while you guys escape. You're not reafy for this yet. Forget about us! Think of the mission," shouted Jupiter.  
  
"But you can't leave me," said Trowa. "Not now. Not ever."  
  
"Go on without us," Jupiter coaxed. "You're needed more than we are. I love you, Trowa."  
  
"I love you, Heero," Venus cooed. "I know I should have told you before, but I'm going to have your baby. You would have been a great father. I'm sorry that you'll never get to see your child."  
  
"Wufei," Mercury said proudly. "I love you and I don't care if you don't love me back because I love you enough for the both of us. Remember me always."  
  
"Duo," Sailor Moon said. "You've shown me some good times. I'm sad that I didn't touch your heart, but I'm glad that we were close. I'll love you always."  
  
"Quatre, I love you more than anything," Mars said. "Remember me, alright? Get over me and live a happy life. Hopefully, we'll meet again some day."  
  
"One last present for you, Treeze," Sailor Moon said. "Ready girls?"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Moon Planet Power!" {I don't know if that's what it really is, but it's going to be that for now. My fic, my rules.}  
  
"Sailor Planet Power!"  
  
A big blast hit the offending mobile suits and they were disenergrated. The scouts smiled as the Epyon and the Tallgeese turned and flew away.   
  
"Our job is done," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Yes," came the response of her fellow scouts.   
  
"You can't die," Trowa repeated over and over.  
  
"Death is only the beginning," Jupiter said comfortingly. "With our death comes the beginning of peace. Don't let us die in vain. Go get 'em and fight for what's right."  
  
With those words, the sailor scouts slowly died. And inside all of the pilots, something died. Their hearts mourned the lost girls and tears ran silently down their faces. They brought the scouts' gundams back to Quatre's hanger, but when the cockpits were opened, in a flash of multicolored light {the scouts' colors}, the scouts' bodies dissapeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Should I end this chapter now? Nah, I think that I'll keep going!}  
  
Sailor Jupiter was the first one to open her eyes. She looked around. Confused, she tried to move her arm so that she could rub her throbbing temples. Her arms wouldn't move. The other scouts soon woke up and they looked around at this strange place.  
  
It seemed that they were in endless space. It was pure white and mist swirled around them. They were suspened in mid air and couldn't move.  
  
"Everyone here," Jupiter called.  
  
"Yeah," came the scouts' reply.   
  
"Where are we," asked Mars, who was closest to Jupiter.  
  
"Not sure," Jupiter said, irratatedly.  
  
"Lita," Mars said weakly. "I.....I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about all of those rotten things I said to you and everything that I did that was rude."  
  
"Do you really mean it," Jupiter asked, looking at Mars.   
  
"Yeah," Mars said with a slight chuckle. "It was stupid and immature. I suppose that I was just mad that you had Darien and then Trowa and everyone thought that I was a little weird and I had no one. You've been a ture friend to me for the longest while. I was foolish to do the stupid things I did. Forgive me?"  
  
"Only if you'll forgive me," Jupiter said with a friendly smile.   
  
"Always," Mars said.  
  
"I'd hug you if I could move," Jupiter said. "But I can't."  
  
"Finally woke up, have you," came a mysterious voice.  
  
"Who's there," Mars and Jupiter shouted at the same time.  
  
"No need to fear," said the same voice. "I mean you no harm."  
  
"Show yourself," Jupiter demanded.  
  
"As you wish," the voice said.  
  
The woman stepped foward and the scouts gasped.  
  
"Fate," the scouts screamed in question. The woman merely smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, I'm really ending it now. I hope that you like it. I made it pretty long, and I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. This story, sadly, is drawing to an end, but I'm going to try to make it a few chapters longer. Well, like I said, I'm not going to update until I get five reviews for this chapter. So, if you want to find out what Fate {the woman, not Serena's gundam} has to do with this story, REVIEW!!!!!! Later Days, Loyal Readers. 


	11. Is This Fate?

Here's your chapter. Sorry that I don't have alot to say, I'm just kinda spaced out right now. I wanted to get this out and make it a bit long, so I could feel like I acompolished something today, besides taking up space and making people miserable. Hope you enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Nice to see that you know who I am," Fate said with a small smile. "You're probally wondering why I brought you here."  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if I was dead or not," Jupiter said.  
  
"Not really," Fate said. "You're in Limbo, basically. Halfway between worlds. You've been brought here because the time-line has been tampered with."  
  
"What do you mean," asked Sailor Mars.  
  
"Destiny, come here," Fate called over her shoulder. Another being came to stand beside Fate. "This is my daughter, Destiny. It seems that she took the liberaty of messing with your lives and the lives of five pilots."  
  
"But I did it for them," Destiny protested.  
  
"I'm still not following you," Venus said.  
  
"Well, you five weren't supposed to meet the gundam pilots and you definatly were supposed to fall in love with them. Sailor Moon was supposed to marry Tuxedo Mask. Neo-Crystal Tokyo was supposed to be exactly as you knew it. But, I'm afraid that my daughter saw the need to interfere," Fate sighed.   
  
"But that Tuxedo Mask guy would have done something horrible," Destiny protested.  
  
"What would he have done," questioned Jupiter.  
  
"He would have started courting you again, even while he was married to Neo-Queen Serenity," Destiny said.  
  
"What," Jupiter screamed.  
  
"Don't worry," Destiny assured, "you wouldn't have returned his advances. But he would have gotten frustrated and turned to the dark side and killed you. Actually, he would have butchered you. He would have gone out of his mind, that one. So, you see, I saved Neo-Crystal Tokyo from begin destroyed from the inside out!"  
  
"That's enough, Destiny," Fate repramanded. "You don't need to talk of such things anymore. Soon, I will fix your mistakes and the sailor scouts will be sent back and no one will have any memorie of each other and Neo-Crystal Tokyo will go as planned."  
  
The scouts wanted to protest, but Fate put them into a deep sleep. Then she walked off to go fix her daughter's changes, with that daughter in tow. The sailors slipped in and out of different dreams and nightmares, all of them containing the gundam pilots' faces. Even then, they could feel their memories fading away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"Hurry, we haven't much time," someone whispered urgently.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Guardian," questioned a familiar voice, also know as Destiny. "You'll be punished for interfering."  
  
"I know," said the first voice. "But to see them happy makes me happy. Darien has already been taken care of. He's married off to a girl named Relena Peacecraft and they are currently living on Earth."  
  
"Good," said Destiny. "Take care of them, Sailor Pluto."  
  
"I will," assured Sailor Pluto. "But what about their memories?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Destiny said.  
  
"When will they get them back?"  
  
"I'll be working on that," Destiny said with a mischevious smile. "Mother will see her mistake soon and just give up after I've meddled enough. Now, quickly! Take the scouts and go!"  
  
With a nod of her head and a sweep of her staff, Sailor Pluto and the inner scouts dissapeared. They passed through the Time Gates and were quickly back in their time {The G-Boys time, actually, but you get my drift.}. Pluto got them a big house and made sure that they thought that this was their home. She tucked them in and then went to her room.  
  
(The next morning, back at Quatre's mansion...........)  
  
There was a sad and depressed atmosphere in Quatre's mansion. The boys all felt like they had lost something, but couldn't remember what it was. They felt gloomy and didn't even eat their breakfasts. Duo was playing with his grits, mumbling something a beautiful blonde angel with a funny hair style.  
  
"Why did it have to be a dream," he asked, slamming his fists down on the table. One of his hands hit his spoon and a spoonful of grits flew through the air and landed on the side of Wufei's head. "Uh-oh," Duo muttered.  
  
"Watch it next time, Maxwell," Wufei said, rising from the table to go wash the cheese-flavored grits out of his hair.  
  
Trowa was sitting back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. He felt as if he was missig something.....No, it wasn't 'something'. It was 'someone'. Somone was missing. He scanned the room, and only Wufei was missing. Duo's face was hidden in his arms, which were folded and laying on the table. Quatre was proping his head up with one hand and looking extremly glum. Heero was staring at his laptop but not really seeing it. Every now and then, he'd hit a key and the computer would beep.  
  
"Lita," was the name that passed Trowa's lips once again. He wasn't sure who Lita was and where he knew her from, but the name seemed so familiar and so natural when it rolled off of his tongue.  
  
"What did you say, dude," Duo asked, not even looking up.  
  
"Nothing," Trowa said quickly. "I'm leaving."  
  
"You've got the right idea," Duo said, hopping up. "It's so depressing around here. Mind if I tag along?"  
  
"Whatever," Trowa said.  
  
"I'm coming, too," Heero said, rising and following them.   
  
"You sure," questioned Trowa.  
  
"Hnn," grunted Heero. Trowa just kept walking, his mind once again wondering back to that beautiful name.  
  
"I guess I'll go out to the gardens," Quatre said to no one in particular. "Better than doing nothing around here."  
  
"I'm going for a sweatbath," Wufei said, just now returning from the bathroom. "You're welcome to join me if you want."  
  
"Hnn," grunted Quatre.  
  
"You've been around Heero a little too long," Wufei said. But his comment went unanswered. He didn't mind.  
  
(Back at the sailor scouts' mansion thing........)  
  
"Is it just me or is there something missing," Lita sighed as she walked into the breakfast room.  
  
"Sure feels like it," Rei said.  
  
"I know what you mean," Serena said. "I feel like there's a part of me missing. And what's even weirder, I'm not even hungry."  
  
"That is weird," Lita said, laying her head down on the table. "Let's get out of here, I feel like taking a walk. Anyone wanna join me?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to a spa," Ami said lightly. "It'll be good so it can clear my mind."  
  
"I'm goning solo," Rei said.  
  
"How about you, Serena? Mina," Lita asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure," both blondes said in unision.  
  
(A park somewhere..........)  
  
Rei sighed and closed her book. Something felt wrong. She looked around, sensing that someone was watching her. A well-dressed blonde man with angelic features was staring at her. His blue eyes seemed so familiar. When he saw that she knew that he was staring, he looked away. Now it was Rei's turn to stare. This continued for a few more minutes.  
  
(Now, we have to go find Lita, who's just walking down the street, looking at the different kinds of shops......)  
  
Lita stopped in front of a floral shop and looked at the roses. They were so beautiful. She picked one, tucked it behind her ear and paid the man for it. Smiling, she continued down the street. That is, until she ran into someone.  
  
"Pardon me," she said, bowing slightly. "I should keep my head out of the clouds."  
  
"It was my fault," came the man's soft reply. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I apologize. A rose.........."  
  
"Oh, yes, they're my favorites," Lita said, she looked into the man's face. One half of it was almost completly covered by his odd bangs. But he looked so familiar.   
  
"Your beauty flatters the rose," the man said.  
  
"What," Lita asked in disbelief. That sounded so familiar. Like someone had said it to her before.  
  
(Now, we go to Ami at the spa...............)  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Ami apologized as she entered the sweatbath. "I didn't know that there was someone else in here.  
  
"Hnn," Wufei grunted. He had wanted to tell her that he was here first and that she was just a weak onna and that she should leave, but looking into her ice-blue eyes, he just couldn't do it.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay," she asked.  
  
"No," Wufei replied simply. He poured some more water on the hot rocks and allowed the steam to cleanse his tired body.  
  
Ami sat down on the bench and closed her eyes. But every now and then, her eyes would drift over towards him and she would study his features. She blushed when he looked her way and caught her looking at him. She quickly adverted her gaze.  
  
(Now we're going to find Serena, who's in a candy store, oogling the candies................)  
  
Serena looked at the beautiful candies but felt detached from it all. It seemed that a part of her heart was missing, and even candy couldn't fix it. Sighing, she went on to the next display case full of the yummy morsels that she would have once loved to eat.  
  
"Delicious looking, aren't they," asked a voice from beside her.  
  
"Hmmm," was all Serena said.  
  
"What's wrong," asked the guys beside her. "You sound so depressed. Something wrong?"  
  
"Have you ever had that feeling that you've lost something and you don't know what it is and you can't remember no matter how hard you try," Serena asked, sighing once more.  
  
"Yeah," the guy said. "I have that feeling right now, as a matter of fact. I'm Duo Maxwell. Who are you, babe?"  
  
"My name's Serena," Serena said, extending her hand to shake his. When their hands touched, they both felt a strange emotion rush through their bodies and they pulled their hands back, examining them carefully. "Did you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo said, still looking at his hand. "Reminds me of some lyrics I heard in a song once. 'It feels like home'. That sounded corny."  
  
"Not really," Serena said, smiling. "I felt the same. But what did it mean?"  
  
"It meant that we're perfect for one another," Duo said with a sly grin.  
  
(Mina and Heero, in an arcade...............)  
  
Heero had no idea what had possessed him to come to an arcade. He'd never been to one in his life and had really intended to start. He started to play one of the many "Sailor V" games and was a natural. The character in the game looked so familiar. *I must be going crazy,* Heero thought. *Like I've really met some girl from a video game.......*  
  
Mina was sitting at a table, sipping on her milkshake thoughtfully. Every now and then, she'd look over to a man that was playing a "Sailor V" game. He had unruly brown hair and a certian ruggedness that attracted her. After a while, she got bored of watching him and started humming whiole she continued to stare off into space.  
  
Heero looked out the corner of his eye and saw a girl sitting at a table close to him. He remembered seeing her from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He continued to stare at her for a while longer.  
  
Mina saw the man staring at her, and started to get annoyed. He'd been staring for five minutes straight and not blinked once that she'd seen. It seemed like he was trying to look into her very soul with those prussian blue eyes. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Why are you staring at me," she asked, turning to look at him fully.  
  
"Hnn," he grunted. {Trasnlation, please? "Who says I was staring?"}  
  
"You were staring," she accused. "I've been watching you for five minutes straight!"  
  
"Hnn," was his answer. {"So"}  
  
"So, stop it," Mina demanded. "It's creepy."  
  
"Hnn," he grunted. {"Really?"}  
  
"Yes, really," Mina said.  
  
With that, Mina put money for her milkshake down on the table and walked out of the arcade. But what she didn't know was that the man was following her.  
  
(Back to Lita and Trowa.......................)  
  
"I feel like I know you," Lita said.  
  
"I know what you mean," he said softly.   
  
"Well, I've gotta go meet some people," Lita said, walking off. "Nice talkin' to you."  
  
"Same here," Trowa said, walking away.  
  
(The park..............)  
  
"Hey girls," Ami shouted when her fellow scouts came walking down the path in her direction. "You're late."  
  
"Sorry, Ames," Serena apologized.   
  
"Do you guys hear something," Lita asked.  
  
(Same park, but now we're with the G-Boys..........)  
  
"Hey, Heero," Duo shouted. "Over here, buddy!"  
  
"Hnn," was Heero's only reply. He was still a bit mad that the blonde girl had managed to get out of his sight.  
  
"Can't you ever talk to me," Duo asked.  
  
"Hnn," was Heero's reply.  
  
"Hello, guys," Quatre said as he and Trowa walked over to Heero and Duo. "Hello, Wufei," Quatre greeted as he saw the chineese pilot walking in their direction.  
  
"Hey," was all he said.  
  
(Back with the girls.........)  
  
"Now that you mention it," said Rei, "I do hear something."  
  
(Back with the guys..........)  
  
"Hold the phone here," Duo said, straining his ears to hear better. "Does anyone else hear that?"  
  
Before anyone could say anything, there was a flash of purple light and the world around them faded. They were in Limbo.  
  
(Back to our girls..........)  
  
"Not this place again," shouted Lita.   
  
"For the love of Kami," Rei screamed. "What the hell happened this time?"  
  
"Calm down, Rei," said Mina.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Rei shouted.  
  
"Who's there," shouted a male voice.   
  
The girls looked at one another then went walking towards the sound of the voice. They soon met the five pilots.   
  
"Are we in Limbo again," Serena asked Ami, trying to ignore the pilots.   
  
"I think so," Ami said, looking around.  
  
"Not shit Sherlock," Rei said under her breath.  
  
"Rei, relax," Lita said, placing her hand on Rei's shoulder. "No need to get all worked up about this. Who are you guys?"  
  
"Hey, I know you," came the reply from Mina, Lita, Rei, Serena, and Duo.  
  
"What in the world--," Lita started. But she never got to finish. Because once again, Fate appeared before them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, that's it for now. I want five reviews or I'm.......I'm holding Quatre for ransom! If you ever want to see him again, there better be 5 or more {preferrably more} reviews for this story or I'm never giving him back! He'll be mine forever. And then I'll kidnap Trowa and Duo too! And no one will ever seen them again because they'll belong to me and only me!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::coughs:: Okay, I got a little carried away there. I'm sure that Quatre, Duo, and Trowa wouldn't like having to spend eternity with me. I'd drive them crazy. But seriously, I want you to review. Who knows, maybe if I don't get 5/more reviews, I'll carry out my threat. ::grins evilly:: Later Days, Loyal Readers! 


	12. Fate's Intervention

Okay, this is NOT the last chapter, but the last chapter will come up soon. Sadly, of course. I wish that some stories would never end, but they have to at one point. So, in the next one or two chapters, this story will end. You'll know when it's ending, trust me.  
  
Duo: Nooooooooooooooooooo! It can't end!  
  
Angel: What the-- Where did you come from?  
  
Duo: That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're ending this story! How could you? Don't you love me anymore?  
  
Angel: *sweatdrops* *laughs nervously* That's......another story. A real funny one in fact.  
  
Trowa: Leave her alone, you baka. She loves me.  
  
Angel: Where did you--?  
  
Wufei: You two better stop it before I cut off Maxwell's braid and Barton's.....whatever that is in his face.  
  
Quatre: Now, we shouldn't start fighting. This is Angel's fic and I'm sure that she wouldn't want us destroying it.  
  
Heero: Hnn.  
  
Angel: Where ARE you people coming from?  
  
Duo: The door, babe.  
  
Angel: *sighs* Okay, that was the stupidest answer that I have ever heard.  
  
Duo: Okay, well.......We fell through a hole in the ceiling!  
  
Angel: I would like to retract my previous statement. I've NOW heard the dumbest answer ever.  
  
Jade: You said it, girl.  
  
Angel: Jade? Where did you come from?  
  
Jade: Actually, I used the door. But that's just me.  
  
Angel: *sighs* Again with this door! Well, I've had enough of this madness. Let's please get on with this fic.  
  
Duo: Alright. Only if I get the leading role. Seeing as how I'm the prettiest one here. *strokes his hair and blows kisses at the readers.*  
  
Angel: Okay, you're reviews will go towards getting Duo the mental help that he needs so much. If you really want to help this loveable pilot, you'll review. Please review so that he can get better and I can sleep at night.  
  
Duo: You know you love me, Angel. Jade does too!  
  
Jade& Angel: Whatever, let's just get on with the story.  
  
As you know, I own none of these characters. That's all said and done, so here's the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Limbo........{the place you all know and love!}...)  
  
"So, what are we doing here now, Fate," Lita asked, starting to get slightly annoyed by this woman.  
  
"Well, I have taken away your memories once," she said, glancing over the group of ten. "But you all still found your way to one another. Once again, compliments of my daughter."  
  
"Hello again, girls," Destiny said, waving cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Destiny," they said. They really didn't know how they knew her, but they knew her.  
  
"Momma," Destiny said, pleading with her mother. "Can't they stay together? They're so happy with one another! It's true love! Are you really going to break them up once more?"  
  
"Destiny," Fate started. "We cannot interfer with the mortals' lives. It's not our way. Even though you did this for a noble cause, I'll have the final say in this."  
  
With a sweep of her hand and a big flash of white light, the Sailor Scouts and the Gundam pilots' lives were changed forever.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it. I know, you hate me. But I feel like ending this here and I will! J/k. But I'm not joking about ending it here. If you want to find out what happened to favorite group of "pretty soliders" and our favorite group of hot pilots, I need 5 reviews. And I did fix my stupid review thingy and if you want to submit Anonymos reviews, you can. Somehow, the stupid thing turned itself on and I swear that I never touched it! I didn't even know where it was until I stumbled onto it. I swear, if it was a snake, it would have bit me. Well, that's it for now. How did everyone like my disclaimer? In case you didn't know, I'm Angel and my friend is Jade. I was bored and I needed something to do, so I decided to put the G-boys in it. It was fun to write. Well, enough of my chatter! Later Days, Loyal Readers! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. The Heart of a Clown Last Chapter

Okay, sadly, this is the last chapter and the end of this story. But if anyone out there would like to write a sequal to this, let me know. You can e-mail me at MimiRyoko@girlofyourdreams.com and I'll let you know what I think about your idea. Alright? Well, let's get on with this chapter.   
  
(Three weeks later, at the circus {the one where Trowa works!}.........)  
  
From back stage, a beautiful brunette watched a daring clown preform frightening tasks with some wild lions. The audience OOOOOHHHH-ed and AAHHH-ed at these stunts. The brunette smiled with pride. Since she had already done her act, she was turning to change out of her costume {It looks just like the girl with the green hair's costume from the Amazon Quartet off of Sailor Moon. Ya'll have seen those episodes, right? Well, hopefully you have because I don't have the time to explain it to you. The only difference is that Lita's hair is pulled into it's usual ponytail and she doesn't have that funky headdress thingy. Alright? OK, back to the story!} when someone slipped their arm around her waist. She giggled and leaned back against the person.  
  
"You know," she said, sighing. "You've always had a way of making me feel safe and protected."  
  
"Good," Trowa whispered in her ear. "You showed me what it was to love and I'm just letting you know that I intend on marrying you."  
  
"Just so you know," she said, closing her eyes, "I'll never let you go."  
  
Just as they were about to kiss, someone came up to them and told them that the ringmaster wanted both of them on stage. When they got out there, they were in for a BIG surprise.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the ringmaster said, his voice filled with pride. "May I introduce, but I'm sure you already know them, the talented areobat, Miss Lily, and the Great Dekoshin {Isn't that how you spell it? If it isn't, you guys know that I'm talking about Trowa. He looks soooooooo good in that clown suit, don't you agree? Espically on Endless Waltz where he doesn't have a shirt on..........} ! We have a special surprise for you tonight! It just so happens that these two are going to get married!"  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"How did he know that we were getting married," Lita asked, looking at Trowa suspiciously.  
  
"Uh.....Oh, look, a bird," Trowa said, pointing somewhere.  
  
"Where," Lita asked, deciding to go along with his little game.  
  
"No where," Trowa said. And right there, in front of millions of people, he kissed her long and passionately. "I love you, Lita," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"And I love you, my Trowa," she said, laying her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
(Two Months later.............)  
  
"Trowa," Lita called, running back to the house from the mailbox. "We've got mail!"  
  
"That's nice," he said, hugging her tightly. "Let's go inside."  
  
"Alright," she complied.  
  
Once inside, Trowa sat down on the sofa in the apartment that they were renting. He then pulled Lita down onto his lap and she started opening the mail.  
  
"This one's from Mr. and Mrs. Heero Yuy," Lita said, reffering to Mina and Heero who had gotten married last month. "Oh my goodness, they had their baby!"  
  
"Really," Trowa said, looking at the letter.  
  
"Yeah," Lita responded. "Her name is Millie. Aww, look, they inclosed pictures!"  
  
Lita held out the pictures for Trowa to see. In every 21 of them was the same little baby with blonde hair and prussian blue eyes. In the first one, Mina was lying on a hospital bed, holding the newborn baby in her arms and looking extremly tired. The others went on to include either Mina, Heero, both parents, or just single shots of the baby. Heero was smiling in all of the ones he was in.  
  
"There's something I never thought that I'd see," Lita said, referring to Heero's smile. "I can see why Mina was into him. He has a wonderful smile. But I still love your's more."  
  
Trowa chuckled at her statement.  
  
"Says here that they're going to come to our wedding, honey," she said joyfully.   
  
"Great," he said, kissing her cheek. "Who are the other letters from?"  
  
"This one's from Duo and Serena," Lita said, opening another one. "Oh, he finally proposed to her! That's great. They're having their wedding a week after ours! We can go, can't we?"  
  
"Of course," Trowa said, "wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"They say that they're coming to our wedding," she said. "We better get more food. This one's from Rei and Quatre. It's a thank-you for attending their wedding. They say that they are expecting a baby. Twins! They're going to have twins!"  
  
"Wow," Trowa said. "Quatre's gonna be a daddy."  
  
"They're coming to our wedding," she said, putting that letter back neatly in it's envelope and opening the last one, from Ami and Wufei. "After one month of marraige, they are having a baby! It's about time Wufei got a woman to straighten him out! The baby's gonna be.........a girl! Wow, now he'll have two onnas around the house!"  
  
Lita busted out laughing at Wufei's predieciment. Trowa just smiled and hugged her close. He kissed her lips about ten times, and she smiled at him.  
  
"You know what," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I came to the circus, I was just looking to start over. But when I got there, I met a handsome clown who seemed to be shy and widthdrawn. I had a dream where I was being attacked by something and then a man saved me. I couldn't see his face, but I had the same dream not long ago. This time, I saw half of his face. Want to know what I saw?"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"I saw your face. The half with the clown mask. Then you removed your mask and I knew then that you were my savior, my one true love. Did that sound dumb to you?"  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Good," she smiled. "When I came to the circus, I came for a new life. But in the end, I won the heart of a clown."  
  
(In Limbo, once more.............)  
  
Fate and Destiny looked into the magical mirror. They checked in on each of the five couples and saw that they were completly happy with one another. Fate knew what was coming now.  
  
"I told you so," Destiny said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"I know," Fate said. "But that doesn't change anything. You'll be grounded until I say that you aren't."  
  
"Aww, mom," Destiny whined. "But aren't you happy that they've found what they always wanted," Destiny asked in a sly voice.  
  
"Yes," Fate said with a smile. "They are now truly happy. I'm glad that I decided to give them back their memories and let them live like they wanted."  
  
  
THE END!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know, this is a sad day for everyone. But atleast there was a happy ending. Everyone's happy, happy, happy, happy, happy! So, how'd I do? On a scale of 1-10, 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest. Well, I'd like to hear from you, ya know? And if you wanna write a sequal to this story, let me know before hand. I don't want anyone stealing my ideas! Well, now that that's all cleared up, Later Days, Loyal Readers. 


End file.
